Kakashi's Little Orphans
by Seventh-Noble-Kakashi-Hatake
Summary: AU: Upon a friend's death six months ago, Kakashi Hatake, working as a Konohaski Corperation's employee, takes up a batch of younglings ranging from 3 to 10 on one rainy day after a mysterious ghost child with red eyes lead him right to them. Read for inf


Kakashi: Hi, folks my name's Kakashi Hatake you might know me from the hit TV series known as Naruto. Well I'm here to tell you a few things about Seventh-Noble's fan-based fiction. Be ye warned, it has a lot of references, unsure-spoilers and influence from many different animes and… stuff. **Sigh. **Nevertheless, basically, it's about Naruto. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

Itachi: Do you have to yell?

Kakashi's disclaimer: She dose not own Naruto (or me), Eureka Seven, Invader Zim, Metroid, Bleach (the hit Anime duh.), Final Fantasy, blah-blah-blah-blah Trinity Blood, other anime and the songs she puts in and ect, ect in blah-blah-blah whatsoever. Because if she did… well lets just say things would be a lot more fluffier than they should be and she'd own the entire music industry. Wouldn't that be a hoot? However, she only owns the plot though and also her original characters. Just like every single no-necked fan hippie dose. **Scowls.**

Kakashi's note: If you do not like this do not read it then. You've got brains in there don'tcha, for crying out loud use them before you do something to make a complete fool of yourself. Otherwise, I'll send Sephiroth to Jehovah Witness you and you wouldn't want that now would you? That or Tsunade might hurt you. Again.

Zabuza: **Cough…**

Kakashi: **Stares at Zabuza.** What? You'd want to be Jehovah Witnessed by Sephiroth?

Zabuza: No…** Annoyed.**

Seventh-Noble: Don't mind Kakashi-Senpai he's just cranky at the moment. **Extremely worried he might make readers leave from his insults.**

Kakashi's Summery: Alternate Universe (ooo spooky huh?): Kakashi's (Oh god I'm third personating myself.) life has been going down the drain. His one and only closest friend was killed sending him in a spiraling depression. Things don't get any better when he finds out he's losing job and his house is about to be taken away from him. Just as he thinks his life is a living nightmare he comes across a bunch of orphaned kids taking refuge from the rain and decides to take them in. Will Kakashi's life turn around or is he doomed, in a humorous sort of way, from the life he has taken on?

Itachi: **Dulled tone. **I'm KIA, how original. Yay me…

Kakashi: Not in the later half your not!

Itachi: Mm-hmm. **Obviously isn't caring in the slightest.**

Kakashi: So that's the summery um I'm forgetting something aren't I? **Pulls out a crumpled piece of paper and stares at it for a moment. **Disclaimer, check. Summery check. Introduction, check. My note, check. Hn, I think I did everything. **Pauses in thought.** Yea I did everything,

Seventh-Noble: **Whisper.** You forgot the pairings Kakashi-Senpai.

Sasuke:** Whispers also.** Yea, you don't want the readers to have 'unexpected' surprises do you?

Naruto: Yea! Dattebayo!

Kakashi: **Cheerful tone.** Oh yea.

Kakashi's pairings: JiraiyaTsunade, OrochimaruAnko(maybe , Seventh-sama is unsure about this one.), one sided of course SakuraSasuke, one-sided LeeSakura, one sided HinataNaruto, one-sided but eventual GaaraHinata, NejiTen-Ten, (unsure hint of or more) ItachiNaruto, TemariShikamaru and others possibly. (Yes, no love coupling for me.** Leaps into the air happily.**)

Seventh-Noble: That might change… **Smirks devilishly.**

Kakashi: **Cry.** You're so mean…

Temujin: She's kidding. Right Seventh?

Seventh-Noble: …am I? Hee hee, joking. Or am I? **Sticks tongue out.**

Zabuza: **Roars.** RATED PG FOR MILD LANGUAGE, SOME ADULT CONTENT AND CRUDE HUMOR BITCHES!!!! Might change later you little faggot readers!** Shakes fist.**

Kakashi: Hey watch it there's kids here!

Orochimaru: El Sporko!

Naruto: YEA LET'S GET STARTED DATTEBAYO!!!

Seventh-Noble: …Ready steady go!

----Oroshi Dari----

Kakashi's Little Orphans.

Scroll one:

Just a Rainy Day.

**(Kakashi Hatake's P.O.V)**

:Kakashi's Dream:

"Kakashi…" Said a sad voice.

I look up and see a man staring at me with a grim expression. I felt water trickle down my face. Was it raining? I didn't know, I just continued to stare at the man and spoke in a weak voice.

"Wha-what is it?" I regrettably asked.

The man paused before saying, "We've regret to inform you that you're friend, Itachi is dead."

Those words whipped across my mind like a painful bullet. "What?" I said, tears coming out of my eyes.

"There… there was no body just his black and red cloak." He handed me Itachi's only belonging he took with him during his trip.

I slowly grabbed onto the cloak taking it away from him and just gazed at the swirled red cloud as a quick glance of Itachi's face ran through my mind. I began to cry loudly, plopping my face on Itachi's Cloak leaving it there as my crying sustained. I then lifted my head up with tears dripping all over my face, drenching my mask and headband with them. My eyes widened in confusion and fright, my surroundings have completely changed I was now in spiraling flames with heaps of metal scattered all over the place.

I huddle the cloak tightly for protection as the flames whip violently across the scattered rubble. Like a curtain opening, in front of me a set of flames pried themselves away from each other and revealed a person dressed in a black and red cloak behind them. The heat and wind blew his dark hair as it glowed from the fires that surrounded us. He turned around grabbing his hair, pulling it back to show his face. I stood there frozen in disbelief. It was Itachi! A smiled stretched across my face as I ran to him, reaching out my hand to my friend still holding his cloak behind me.

"Itachi! Itachi! I knew you were still alive!" I shout out, my voice covered in joy.

He then stretched his hand to me, looking at me with that same old emotionlessly blank face as always. Just as my hand was a half a inch away from touching his, I felt something pull me back and started to drag me away from Itachi. He just stood there with his hand out as he watched me be pulled away by the strange force. I struggled to get free but it was no use, Itachi was beginning to shrink quickly from my vision and there was no possible way I could free myself from the clutches of whatever was taking me away. Abruptly the dragging turned into a falling sensation.

"Itachi!!! Itachi!!! ITACHIII!!!" I cried out, stopping myself to notice him silently move his lips before he vanished in a huge thicket of flames. What was he saying? I couldn't answer that no matter how hard I tried.

Everything was now pitch-black, I could feel my body become weightless and float aimlessly in the emptiness. My eyes began to water, I whimpered in unfulfilling sadness,

"Itachi…" I sniffed and sobbed,

"Why Itachi? Why did it have to be him? No… n-not again… please not again!" I bawl loudly clasping the sides of my head, but no one responded to my question and plea until,

"_Kakashi…_" Said a strange yet familiar voice.

Raising my head, I gasped, terrorized of what I'd might see. "Wh-wh-who said that?" Water continues to fall from my face.

"_Wakeup. You have to wake up now._" Itachi's cloak suddenly wrapped around me in an unusual comfort, which lead to me becoming quite surprised.

"Itachi?"

"_Wakeup Kakashi…_"

:End Kakashi's Dream:

**Bleeeep! Bleeeep! Bleeeep! Blee-CRUNCH!!**

Damn it all, I'm late for work! Again! And I don't actually WANT to be late for work!! I thought to myself of all the things that could possibly go wrong for today as I tried to pry myself from my comfortable bed. I immediately dash for the shower all for me to trip on the danged blanket I was sleeping with. Instantly I fell flat on my face, groaning in agony and embarrassment. Groggily I sat up on the floor rubbing my nose in pain. In addition, to my side I see the picture I placed on my desk softly I gaze into it seeing an old friend I miss dearly. I let out a loud moan and then I rushed myself off the floor in another mad dash to the shower this time successfully reaching it. Then I quickly turned on the faucet, placing a cup underneath it as it filled to the brim with water. Where's that toothbrush? I asked myself.

**Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiing.**

For the love of? Who could be calling this early? I have to get to work not waste my time on pity calls such as this. Against my own wishes I darted out the bathroom to the phone, when I realized I forgot to turn on the shower. Pausing, I began debating with myself whither or not I should answer the call or turn on the shower first. I scoffed, it was too late now, and I was already at the phone so I picked up the piece of crap taking on a somewhat angered tone,

"Hello?" I say, readying self for another damned telemarketer. Oh the agony.

"Hey!" Oh no, "Kokashaaiiii!" It's him.

"Oh uh hi, Gai." Yes, it's Apocalypse Man; I swear that man is the devil. He keeps calling me almost every single workday morning just to see who gets to work first.

"Ready for work I see? Well I'm just on my way to the car so there's no way you can catch up with me th-" I interrupted him. It felt goooood…

"Hey, Gai… I'm sure Arashi will be mad if you wined up late from you chattering on the phone with me." At that moment, I heard the word "Bye!" and the faint, but pleasant, sound of him hanging up on me. Shrugging, I sighed to myself as I hung the phone up just leaving my hand on it for a moment thinking how terrible my life is. _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,_ I joked to myself in a futile attempt to cheer myself up. And like someone hit me with a zapper I realized if I didn't get my butt down to work I'd be screwed over again by my boss.

I rush to the shower, noticing I left the faucet on and the cup was now overflowing with water. However, I thought screw it I'll bush my teeth when I'm done. So I took off my cloths and sat them atop of the dirty laundry basket which I oh so named it "Stink Pile of Doom" for obvious reasons. I grasp onto the two-streamline knobs and switched them on. Water rapidly poured out into the tub from the showerhead, falling onto my arm. Sadly, it burned causing me to fall back on my bum. I winch in pain from landing on a soap bar that was strangely lying on the floor.

Groaning in irritation, I picked myself off the cold ground then grabbed onto the cold-water knob and turning it. Luckily, I avoided the hot steamy water coming from the showerhead. I test it feeling if it was safe to go in and bathe, and the water was okay by my standers. I looked down to find the soap from before snatching it from the ground and merely chucking it inside. I was mad so sue me soap don't have feelings. Entering the shower, I felt the semi-cool water trickle down my side and chest. I take a breath in to relieve myself from the stress I've been enduring for the past couple of weeks. It felt nice as I leaned my head towards the showering water damping my hair with flowing water.

I then swung my arms up in the air placing them on the showers wall and just rested my body there. Not a good idea considering my naked skin was on the cold, very cold, tile plated wall. However, I didn't really care, I just wanted to go back to sleep and this shower is helping me accomplish that goal. Spontaneously I get my zip back when I remembered how Gai would nag me on how late I am for work and other things… glaring downward, I find a towel placed on the floor when I reached for it I felt something slippery and wet on my foot knocking me backward. My eyes widened in shock as I felt myself being flung in the air somehow miraculously landing in the safety of the shower curtain I placed up yesterday.

I let out a loud moan of a 'That-Was-Close' appeal before picking myself up, again, off the tub. After I finished my shower and battling of the cavities, I found my work cloths which inquired that of; A tie, a white button shirt, a zesty blue and red suit that could be reversed to a black suit. A navy blue mask, black fingerless gloves, a Konoha headband over my right eye, straight pants and tap-dancing shoes. What? It's a lot better than wearing crappy workman shoes. Sides I WOULD have gone for the sandal approach but I can't find'em right now. As I walk to the exit, I grabbed two Pop-Tarts, 1 blueberry and the other Strawberry. Both had icing thank you. I'm such an unhealthy slob. I should eat an apple when it's lunchtime.

**Outside my House.**

Opening the door, I paused, noticing that I'd need an umbrella and my car keys. Therefore, I snatched the two items and went off my 'merry' way to the world outside. I step onto my porch, my god it's raining like hail. I gaze into the sky careful not to drench myself in the icy cold water that fell from the sky at God knows how fast it is. The umbrella I brought jutted out opening itself in front of me as I placed it over my head. I then start casually walking to my Black and Orange SUV. I'm so glad I brought this instead of that gas-guzzler of a car my friend tried to give me once. It runs on wind-like electricity and other eco-friendly stuff like that also I got it for free, sweet! First of many I suppose. Whipping out my car keys, I place my two, well one and a half Pop-Tarts in my front pocket so I wouldn't have to struggle. The car lit up its lights making a weird whooping and click click noise when a pressed a button on the car keys.

I grab onto the lip of the door's handle, opening the door with a shoo-thunking like noise. I took a seat inside the car before closing the door shut beside me. Hastily I throw my umbrella on top of the passenger seat after I closed it. Taking another deep breath I sighed loudly bashing my head lightly on the stirring wheel almost, actually did accidentally make it honk scaring me out of my mind. "This is going to be a long day," I growled to myself turning on the CD player I had. The song 'Pain' by Three Days Grace plays, I immediately changed the song for it made me relive a very bad memory. This time the song 'Getting Away with Murder' by Papa Roach played instead. At lest it's better than the last song, I use to like it… until, well lets leave that for later.

(A/N: I don't know the song fully sorry for the crappy way I made it…)

**_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_**

**_I recalculate what creates my own madness._**

**_And I'm addicted to your punishment_**

**_'Cause I'm the master and I am craving this disaster_**

**_I feel irrational, so conversational._**

**_To tell the truth I am getting away with murder_**

**_It is impossible to never tell the truth_**

**_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder._**

Grabbing onto the keys again, I placed it into the keyhole and turned the engine on. It roared for a moment then hummed lowly; I then placed myself below the front glass and gripped tightly onto the stirring wheel looking up into the water stricken sky. I let out another sigh, dropping myself back into the car seat I was in. I cupped my hand onto the gearshift switching it in to gear one putting my foot on the gas and then drove off in the rain. About a like ten minutes later I was on the highway, cars zoomed by me for work or some other random cause, highway signs zipped by as I looked out the window occasionally as the windshield wipers flicked back and forth knocking away the rain to sustain my visibility.

**Whiiippy. Fu-Thunk. Whiiippy. Fu-Thunk. Whiiippy. Fu-Thunk.**

A sign peered over a hill from a distance but not too far I couldn't see it. It read 'Interstate I-57' with the yellow signed black words 'Konoha City'. I switch on my right blinker, reluctantly pulling over to the side in order for me to get off at my 'needed exit'. Groaning as I stop to a red light, this time my left blinker flickered on and off. The rain continued to pour perhaps even more so when I left. Well at lest things are going good so far, I haven't been mangled up in traffic nor have I've seen that persistent Gai around. Usually I'd see him by now. Sitting there in my car, I just waited for the light to change. Then I let go of my stirring wheel and leisurely crossed my arms, slightly glaring at the stop light. I let out a few huffs of mocking gestures when suddenly, my eyes started to drift off to La-La Land.

My head bobbed up and down, desperately or at lest somewhat trying to stay awake. "Damn rain, always made me sleepy and being in this car an't… help…ing." Boom. I was fast asleep, that isn't good considering that the light just went green. A minute passed before I heard several loud honks behind me. Scaring me half to death, thank you. I abruptly let out a bizarre scream, lifting my head up almost knocking myself out on my seat. Instinctively gripping onto the stir, I gunned it for a small bit not even bothering to look both ways mind you. "I knew should have had coffee this morning, nice sweet coffee. Sweet coffee would be nice. NO! I must stay awake!!! Don't want to have a car wreck again," I argued with myself.

Violently I shook my head, stuttering to keep myself awake at all cost. Until when I finally get to work, because then after that, I don't care. Finally I reach my somewhat abode job. I sigh to myself. Why do I sigh to myself? You see I have to get out of the car and it's still raining too, also I have to go up some stanky ass steps and somehow get past the clerk, whom has eyes of a hawk, before she sees that I'm late again and tells the boss. Quite frankly, I don't even know how I survive this without something going morbidly wrong. Soon I found myself at the entrance door nervously gulping knowing my possible doom awaits me. After gathering up a smidgen of my courage, I push open the glass door having my head hung low waiting for that oh so refutable call I dread more than anything.

**Fweeee-weeee. Timp.**

_I miss it when Itachi helps me out of these messes… oh please dear old friend help me out just this once. _I sobbed in my mind.

And as though if Itachi himself heard my thoughts, the nosey clerk didn't even notice me like I was invisible. I was about to cry in joy when something or someone told me not to do so and run headfirst for the elevator. Running to the elevator, I see a person waving at me in greeting. He smiled at me and spoke in a calm and deep friendly voice that sang through my head,

"Hello, Mr. Hatake." He said. "Late again I see. Don't worry I won't tell Tsunade-sama about this," He chuckled, winking at me.

"Oh hey there First Hokage." I said happily. I could always trust him in not telling Tsunade-sama about my delays at work. He even helps me with the rash and cruel assignments she gives me and lets me take all the credit as of late. Probably because of what I've been going through these past few weeks. "Sarotobi still on his trip to the Head Shinobi Associate Oregon Conference?" I asked, pressing an elevator button.

(A/N: Sorry I don't know how to spell the Third Hokage's name. And if I got it right on the first try yay me. Or the First and Second.)

"Yep," He replied almost proudly. "It's a wonder how anyone can handle those blood suckers without having a fit about it." He chuckled waiting for the elevator to come up.

"Well I'm sure Sarotobi can handle himself pretty well, First Hokage." I implied happily, curling my brow upward shutting my given eye for a beaming face of joy.

"Hmm, you do know I'm not the Hokage anymore right?" He reminded me.

"Heh," I dumbly scratch myself. "Sorry, I sort of forgot. You know what they say; Can't teach an old Ninja new tricks." I laugh to myself.

"Not necessarily true, but yea… Uh-oh," He glanced over to his side, feeling a sense of trouble. And I don't blame him for what's about to come up next.

"What?" I asked him, my eye sprang out open again cautiously looking at the First Hokage.

"Red Alert. Red Alert you're screwed in 3-2-1." He whispered, prying his attention away from me.

Unfortunately, I knew what he meant by 'Red Alert'. Woe is I, just when I thought today was going to be nice something crushes that idea into tiny microscopic pieces just to be swept away by the ravishing wind only known as hell! Oops I went too far on that one. Quietly I calmed myself down before I was about to glare viciously at the floor again.

"Kakashi Hatake!" I hear behind me. _Oh god…_ I groan mentally to myself.

"Where on earth have you been?!" Asked the angry voice.

"O-oh, no where," I said nervously, turning around slowly to see a 'gifted' light colored pale Blond woman.

"Fucking liar!!!!!!" She screeched at me whipping out her finger at me.

"I-I… I really haven't been anywhere," I whimpered, scratching my neck in fear. I'm such a terrible liar and she knew.

"Oh really?? Then do TELL me where've you been then?!!!" She loudly asked, possibly letting the entire building hear her existence.

"I… I… uh…" Franticly I try to make up an excuse to get away from the flaming harpy when, surprisingly enough, the ex-First Hokage stepped up well sorta he just looked over his shoulder at us and calmly said,

"He was with me getting paperwork for the new set of Jonin that'll be coming here pretty soon, like o say next week?" Averting his gaze away from us he simply shrugged his shoulders still waiting on the elevator to show up. Man is he patient or what?

"Is this true Kakashi?" My god, she is scaaarryyy!

"Yes." I quickly answered.

"Elevator's up." The ex-First Hokage said, drastically changing the subject.

**Ping!**

**Inside the Elevator.**

How dose he do that? Oh well the safety of a small movable box is something I'd rather enjoy than being with… HER. "Best we get going an file those papers, ey Kakashi?" He said grabbing my arm, dragging me into the 'safety box'. "Whoa!" Pitiful I know, but it was all I could say. "See ya, Tsunade-sama." The ex-First Hokage waved gleefully at Tsunade where as she replied with her death-like glare. I take a long sigh of relief when the doors closed in front of us. The ex-First Hokage looked at me weirdly and shook his head. "What? I'm kind of having a bad day." I said half annoyed. "Don't you mean month?" He smirked.

I squinted at him, "Yea," Sighing I reluctantly crossed my arms. "It doesn't get much better than this." My voice took on a joking tone.

"I see… so how's it coming along with the house Itachi left you?" The ex-First Hokage asked me.

"Terrible… if I don't do something soon I'll have no choice but to sell it and move back into the crappy apartment again… worst off I'll have to sell most of the stuff inside too because I can't take'em with me." I moan lowly.

A worried look popped in the ex-First Hokage's face. "I would like to help… but Tsunade-sama said I couldn't help you no more with financial stuff because you need to fend on you own or something like that." He sighed unusually.

"It's okay." I shrugged. "Never asked for help anyway." I simply added.

"Pity, I was hoping you would for once." The ex-First Hokage sighed.

"Meaning?" I gaze at him with an annoyed look.

"Well…" He paused. "I mean Tsunade-sama didn't say you couldn't ask for heelp… soo I'd be technically lending you help because you asked me to." He happily said.

"Really?" I scoffed jokingly.

"Really, really." The First Hokage reassured.

"Looks like that promise I made to Itachi will have to be broken." My tone turned very sad as I lightly changing the subject.

"What with you keeping the house if something should happen to him?" He asked confounded by my promise.

"Pretty much, yes." I shrugged, leaning my back on the elevator's wall.

"I'm sure you'll do well in keeping that promise." He chuckled in joy.

"How? I'm already losing it… just like most things." I mutter the last part.

"Like Sarotobi said; a path isn't fixed on a one. But it branches out into many and whether how the spirit get there is a journey it has to make everyday from the rising sun to the falling moon." Damn him and his constant stealing Sarotobi's riddles.

"Was that even English?" I asked stupefied.

"It means if there's a will there's a way." He stated simply.

A tired sigh escaped my voice while I slump my head over. "It's hard to believe it's been six months and three weeks already." Lifting my head, I stare up at the light inside the elevator.

"Yep… only seems like it was yesterday when you and Itachi were playing wholesome pranks on Tsunade-sama and the others before he left for his vacation." He smiled, remembering the old days.

I nodded and chuckled a bit. "We did Orochimaru and Gai the worst that day."

"What made you stop though? It was fun whenever you'd ploy traps on the work staff, and I'm sure you enjoyed it as well. Not that I'm saying ol' Orochimaru's 'interesting' pranks aren't that bad either." He laughed.

"It was fun. But I guess I couldn't bring myself to do it anymore after what happened." I blinked several times before lowering my head to stare at the door.

"It's hard putting up a face of happiness when a heart is blanketed with sadness isn't it?" He always understood of knowing how I'm feeling on the inside not the out.

"Who says I'm feeling sad?" I say and eye him carefully. However, seeing this was the First Hokage, it was pointless to hide that I am feeling very bitter and depressed. After all, he knows me better than anyone. Because he's oooooolldd! Sorry couldn't resist an old joke, heh heh.

"I did." He chirped then patted my shoulder. "Don't worry I have a feeling that after today you'll have a better life and your said house will be saved!" He boldly laughed still patting my shoulder.

"**Cough!** Ugh… suuuure," I sarcastically mock him. "I'll have a better life when I sprout wings and fly!" I spoke with fake enthusiasm.

"Is that so?" He asked me.

"You stole my line." I taunted him.

"And it's a good one too, got me out of trouble with Tsunade-sama the other day." He laughed loudly.

"Really now?" I raised a brow, grinning at him through my mask.

"Okay now, you're stealing my line."

"Nope, I think the world uses it." I thoughtfully said placing a finger on my cloth covered lip.

"Humph, always with the smart-aleck rebuttals ey?" The ex-First Hokage looked at me as he rolled his eyes.

"Can't bring a man down." I replied proudly, wrapping arms around myself some more.

"Especially if that man has spiky silver hair with a navy blue mask on and a Konoha Headband covering his left eye." He muttered to himself.

"I heard that." I said annoyed, giving him an uneasy glare.

"Speaking of hearing you'll be hearing a ping in three seconds." And as he said, the simplicity of a ping rang through the elevator.

**Ping!**

"How do you do that?" I asked him.

"That's my little secret." He said grinning wildly, putting two fingers near his lips in a hushed manner.

Soon as he ended his sentence, the doors slid open revealing the 'lively' cubic-like work place I oh so 'adore'. I take a step forward beginning my horrible job reference for the day. I wave to the First Hokage, wondering off before hearing him say, "Good luck Kakashi!" He proudly boasted.

"Good luck you too, you Old Hick." I said, madly chuckling when I hear him say.

"Hey!"

**At the Cubic Work Place.**

**Ping!**

Too late, _Heheheh, Gotcha._ I mentally spoke, barely holding in a wild burst of laughter from inside.

Maybe today won't be so bad after all. Everything seemed to go by normally as it did almost seven months ago… well almost, Gai was being a showoff at lunch, The ex-Second Hokage would just quietly give me advice for some things, Iruka hit Gai on the head. Jiraiya was drowning himself in his Icha-Icha Paradises he made while 'researching'. Yes, we have a famous writer in our mists. Its fun being friends with him and 'snooping' around for his 'research'. Although I didn't do that today, maybe tomorrow. I'm kind of wallowing in my despair like usual; Zabuza was being an ass while trying to cheer me up again. Kurenai dragged Zabuza away from me telling him for the last time not to pester me when I'm like this and Orochimaru, being the strange sadistic person that he is, placed a 'Scream-Screensaver' on my computer again scaring the daylights out of me and laughed about it. Of course, he only dose this, like Zabuza, to try and cheer me up from my morbidly sad life.

Hey, at lest they try.

I think Asuma stole my pop-tarts again because I couldn't find'em at lunch and as I would before I ate a apple. A apple that was stolen from Asuma for… payback reasons quite sure. Heh heh. Anyway, the day seemed to go by like a blur. I dunno why though, usually it's longwinded and tiresome. No use in complaining though, it was good that things are getting back to normal. Well as normal as normal can get. There's still that missing part of me which has been floating around me for a while now. After work was said an done it was time to go home. Humph it's still raining, jeeze and the weatherman said it would stop by now. You never could trust the weatherman most of the time. I was now outside, standing in the rain with my umbrella holstered over me. I watched the rain drip off the umbrella for a moment or two reliving a homely memory.

"Fuuu, Itachi… wherever you are I sure hope your doing a lot better than me. You too Obito." I say to myself.

Jolting myself from the moment, I began casually stepping up to my car. Doing the same as before, pressing a switch on my car keys making it do that very strange noise, blinking every last light bulb it had on and off a few times. Automatically I place myself in the car and drove off to my humble abode called home. Thinking it was my only refuge left in this entire world. Once again, I found myself on the highway again but this time something compelled me to take an earlier exit than usual. Sure, I've been to this exit before; I just haven't been to it since Itachi went off on his vacation and never came back. Dunno why just never did, maybe it's because it'll make me sad knowing how much I miss him whenever I see/do something that use to revolve around him.

Whatever reasons were compelling me to do this; I just went for it believing I mind as well get it over with. I drive by our old places Itachi and me use to go to. Sadly most of them seemed to be condemned or for sell. Things seem to change so suddenly in a short amount of time, everything that use to be so glorious and lively were grim and lifeless. Kind of reminded of myself. I then come across a park that was like to be the only place, other than those few shops from before, that was the same from a while back. I stop in a side parking lot near the park. Staying in the car for like five minutes, I pry myself from my seat an open the car's door, getting out slowly.

Rain poured down onto my body, my hair drooped lowly from the damping water. I stood there outside the car while gripping on the door and closed it shut. I then took off my tie and reversible suit, plopping them atop of the vehicle's hood. Lazily, I stroll up to the middle of the park and stood there in the rain, looking up into the sky as I closed my eye letting the rain fall onto my face. I felt myself slowly fall backward onto the grass feeling droplets of rain splash up from both my hair and the blades of grass underneath me. Laying there, I stretch myself and let out a gruff sigh relaxing my muscles and feeling the soft wet grass with my hand.

Who knows how long I stayed there all I knew is it was getting dark and fast. Tiredly I sat up, placing an arm on a propped leg putting my other arm behind myself for support. I gaze onward at the rainy scenery thinking how lonely I am right now. Huffing out a few breaths, I pick myself off the ground and started for my car when I felt something touch my shoulder, it was warm and soft yet so familiar. I immediately turn around to see… nothing? On the other hand, something, I wasn't sure. I could have sworn I saw a face with crimson eyes smiling at me.

_My mind must be playing tricks on me. Guess it__'s from being in the rain for so long._ I sadly think.

_Kakashi._ A voice said.

"Nani?" My head darts in many directions trying to find where that voice came from.

_Kakashi, over here._ The voice spoke leading me to some direction.

"W-who's there?" I asked shaking with slight fear.

_This way._ It spoke to me, and then suddenly out of nowhere I see a young jet-black haired boy with red eyes in a black cloak that had a strange cloud on it.

"W-who… who are you?" I asked quietly approaching the boy cautiously.

_Follow me,_ He smiled then just ran off. Of course, I followed.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" I shouted outreaching my hand to the fleeing boy.

I ran through the park after him rushing past trees, benches and concrete paths as he stopped occasionally looking right at me from behind a tree or something other random thing that could fit his small body. Whenever I would catch up to the small child he would run off again. Where was this boy taking me and more importantly why did I want to follow him? These two questions rang through my head as I ran, huffing and puffing from the lack of air. Soon we reached an alleyway still running at full speed to wherever he needed me to be. Man he can run though, he was a good ten yards or so away from me and that was probably just the lest he can do. The boy then disappeared around a corner and peered his head outward looking at me with those crimson eyes as he gripped into the edge of the wall.

_Just a little bit further._ He informed me.

"Kid your going to give me a heart attack before we get there," I panted hoarsely once again catching up with him.

He simply replied with a loose smile and vanished from my sight again. I cut through the corner seeing the boy running again while almost tripping from the wet gravel underneath me. Regaining my balance, I lost the boy from my sight. Darting my eyes around the area I see the boy standing pretty far off in the alley, almost having a ghostly appearance because of the foggy mist coming from behind him. Gazing at the boy for a moment droplets of sweat poured down on my face mixing in with the rain which continued to fall. Like a true child he called out to me saying,

_Hey! You coming or not?!_ He sprang out his arms in a obviously fed up manner at me.

"Heart attack," I muttered to myself clinching my chest, "There better not be more running after this!" I shouted. _God I need to workout more._

_You sure do!_ He yelled. Did he know what I was thinking? After putting that thought aside, I ran to the boy again finally fully catching up to him.

"You know, **pant** you sure **huff** do have a smart **puff** mouth for a little **wheeze **kid." I was now gasping for air; I wanted to fall over an die. Then the boy gave me an odd look still innocently pointing to another alley.

When I took a good look at the boy my eye widened considerably, I gasped in realization. Could it be? No it couldn't… could it? He looked just like Itachi! Everything made him look exactly the same from head to toe; the only difference was he was short and slightly pudgier. However, there's no way it could be him. Just as I was about to say something the boy gave me a stern look and suddenly clutched my wrist practically dragging me to somewhere. I could barely keep up with him; damn he's fast for a small guy. At that moment, I could'a sworn he smirked when I thought that. I think he's mocking me.

Abruptly we both stop with him saying grimly,

_We don't have much time._ He quickly released my wrist, turning around to face me giving me a blank yet concerned stare.

"'Much time'? For what?" I asked, handing him a bewildered look.

**In a Wrecked Neighborhood. **

Once again, he pointed out to somewhere but this time to a pile of cardboard boxes that seemed to be moving. A hand appeared from one of the boxes and out came a boy no older than six years old with Blond spiky hair, wearing a dirty orange shirt and tethered white shorts. His eyes were squinted so I couldn't tell what color they were and he had whisker like scars on both ends of his cheeks, his skin was very tan too. Was this what the red-eyed boy was talking about? I look down to ask him but he was there. Where'd he go? I couldn't look any further when the same little Blond boy looked at me horrified by my presence.

I hesitantly look at him, "Uh… hey." I said nervously waving at the boy.

Unfortunately, the Blond gave me a not so pleasant reply. "Sasuke-teme!!! Grooown uuuupp!!!" He yelled to another set of boxes.

He then lunged at me holding a plastic knife in his hand, "DIE!!!" The boy roared at me.

"Uh-oh…" I stare at him in disbelief.

Quickly I stepped to the side barely avoiding the pitiful piece of weaponry. Thrusting my hand out to the boy, I grab his collar pulling him back before he could swing around and hit me again. Suddenly I hear the word "_**Primary Lotus**_!!!" and then felt a piercing pain on my chest causing me to let go of the little Blond. Wincing in pain, I look up seeing another small normal colored boy with big googly black eyes and huge eyebrows. His hair was dark and somewhat shiny, he wore a dirty patched up green shirt with cut deep orange pants. He looks kind'a like Gai.

"Are you okay Naruto-nee-kun?" The bushy browed boy boldly asked the little Blond.

"Yea," He scoffed, striking a hard glare at me. "I'm fine, where's Sasuke-teme?"

"I'm right here," Said a weak monotone voice. Swiftly yet slowly, I could hear him make hand signs taking in a huge breath saying, "_**Fire Style: Fire Ball no Jutsu**_!" He spat out a fireball at me, I leap in the air careful not to instinctively counter attack him.

**FWOOOSH!!!**

"Damn, I missed him," The voice said discouraged, and then heavily coughing.

"Sasuke-kun!" Said a young concerned girl's voice. Out popped out a pink haired girl with emerald colored eyes. She wore a ripped grown up red dress and flung rocks at me. Of course, I dodge them flawlessly.

"Gaara now!" Said a stern voiced girl. Suddenly a bucket of water almost poured down on me then a heavy gust of wind barreled down towards me almost knocking me off my feet while the water splashed up on me from the wind. It splashes up in my eye momentarily blinding me allowing them for a quick attack. Hastily I rubbed my eye to free my vision when I felt something hit me on the head. I have still no idea what it was but when it hit the ground it sounded an awful lot like a bucket.

"Alright Akamaru! Go for it!" Yelled a growled voice and suddenly a bark appeared with a small puppy leaping at me. Ducking to the ground, I see another boy rushing at me with pale purple eyes about to kick me straight in the head. Why the head? I just got beamed by a damn bucket for crying out loud a few seconds ago. I don't need another humiliating bruise again do I?

"_**Eight Trigrams: 2 Palms**_!" He shouted; guess I was wrong about the kicking. He tried to swing his hand at me but I caught it before he could do whatever he was doing to me, did I mention its raining? Still?

(A/N: Can anyone help me with jutsu names please? I suck at spelling or knowing them.)

"_**Byakuyan**_!" Cried a timid girl's voice.

**WooOOOO-Shing!**

_That is it…_ I thought. I was going to end this consistent stream of attacks by doing one simple thing.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!!!" I yell so loudly I even drowned out the rain for a moment.

Everyone paused in either shock or turned deaf from my shouting. I could feel them looking at me oddly so I calmly straighten myself out and started speaking to them in a polite manner. "Okay may I ask why are you attacking me?"

"Because your a grown up and you're going to try to take us away." Coldly said a voice.

"Yea!" The little Blond angrily shouted getting in front of me and placing himself in a stance. "And I'm going to keep these guys safe with my life before I let you take'em away!"

"Naruto…" The pink haired girl worriedly looked at Naruto.

_Take care of these kids._ The voice whispered, urging me to do so.

_Huh? Why?_ I mentally ask.

_Please, just do. They need you as much as you need them._ And that was the last thing he said for now.

The voice was right they do needed taking care of and being the kindhearted guy I am inside I can't turn down help for a bunch of little ones… although I don't see how I need them but oh well. My eye grew soft and gloss, I took a deep breath and sighed warmly.

"How many are you?" I asked the little Blond, my eye still shimmering in the rain.

"What'd ya mean?" He glared at me showing his deep, ocean blue eyes.

"He means how many of us there are, dobe." Sasuke growled annoyed on how idiotic his friend is. The reason why I knew his name because his voice was the same the pink haired girl called out too.

"I knew that and stop calling me that, teme!!!" He argued.

"Hn," He simply replied.

"What'd ya want with us grown up?!" Snarled Naruto.

"This grown up has a name," I calmly said, trying not to snap at him. Now I see why that Sasuke kid calls him dobe.

"Yea and what is it?" He hissed.

"Kakashi Hatake." I beamed a soft smile at the little Blond. "I believe your name is Naruto correct?" I added.

"Who told you that?" Naruto stared in a puzzled daze at me.

"I believe 'Primary Lotus Boy' over there said your name." I answered, pointing to the said person.

Naruto's tone turned sour. "Oh."

"Heh sorry about that Naruto-nee-kun." The bushy browed boy nervously laughed as he scratched his head.

"Humph, idiot." Insulted Sasuke.

"Oh shut up, sides you haven't answered my quest-ton, Kakashi." He spoke my name slowly.

I blink a few times before saying, "Ah well," Pausing for a little bit, gathering my thoughts, "You see I want to take you hom-" I was unfortunately interrupted by Naruto.

"I KNEW IT!!! You're trying to take us away from our group and put us up for adtopitation then will never see our friends again!! All because YOU meanie heads think we don't know how to take care of ourwelves just fine!! Because of that we get beaten and torkturedd by your kind a lot! Isn't enough that you guys hate me and my friends after our parents were killed or just plain left us for dead?! How long before you meanies leave us alone already?!!! How long before it'll finally stop??! Hmmm??!! No! You see it won't stop because it's meanie heads like you why WE LIVE this way!!" Naruto screamed, pointing his finger viciously towards me. Note how he mispronounced a few words there, can't blame him though considering his age.

I stare at him for a moment without saying anything. _Beaten? Tortured? By whom…?_ I think sadly, _Hmmnn... by what he said just now, he's experience this before. That's probably why he's acting so irrationally to protect them._

Silently glancing to my side avoiding Naruto's hardened gaze, my expression becomes sympathetic and sad. Naruto notices this, crimpling his arm down and began to feel guilty for what he just said. I could hear him making a sad grunting noise and the sound of him biting his lip that only made him feel more terrible. This was probably the first time he had ever said that to someone and got this kind of reaction. I sigh, lifting my jet-black orb into the sky to gaze into it. Much to Naruto's surprise, I knelled down to him handing him a big mask hidden smile closing my visible eye curling my slivery brow upward and placed my hand on his head. He just look at me with those big cerulean eyes with his mouth gawked open.

"It's alright. You don't need to feel bad for my sake." I gently spoke. Sasuke gave me an uneasy glare. Guess he doesn't trust me, then again neither dose Naruto.

"I'm not forcing you to come with me or stay," I added. "But one things for sure I have no intention of separating you all from your friendship." My smile grew wider, something inside me felt warm and fuzzy. Still raining though. How I hate it.

"Huh? What'd ya mean?" Naruto stared on confusedly at me.

"Simple really; I only wish to lend a humbled hand for those that are in need and must I say all of you are quite definitely are in need. You can stay with me if you want but if you want to leave and come back here I won't bother you anymore nor have any say once you made this choice." I comforted my words.

"You mean it?" The little Blond raised a golden brow at me.

"My word is bond and true. Nothing cannot break it once it is set." I answer.

Naruto stared at me unusually before giving me a huge teeth bearing smile as his voice took on an over joyous tone. "Okay, I can trust you." He chuckled

I could tell that Naruto was somewhat the leader because everyone seemed to let go of there tension and began to trust me also. Naruto then turned away from me, placing his hands near his mouth and shouted.

"Okay guys you can come out now! We can actually trust him!" Apparently they've gone through this many times and haven't trust a single adult ever, until now that is.

A thumping sound appeared behind me and out stepped a red haired boy with bright blue colored irises, insomniac rings covered his eyes and the kanji for love on his forehead that was made from what looked like blood. He wore a red poncho-like shirt along with grayish white shorts and carried a large gourd on his back, what's inside I don't know. There was also a teddy bear he would hold by its arm. He merely looked at me coldly and said,

"My name is Gaara of the Sand."

"H-hi Gaara." I nervously chuckle.

"I am Temujin." A somewhat Bleached longhaired Blond boy. His skin was a kind of pale color. He wore a knight suit with a red scarf that covered his shoulders and half of his face. I couldn't tell what his eye color was nor what his face looked like because it was mostly covered with a white helmet. He's mysterious that's all I could sum up about him.

"Why hello there, Temujin."

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." Said a girl with interestingly styled dark purplish blue hair, she wore a over-sized tan jacket with fuzz on the bottom, also over-sized blue pants that was folded several times to fit her correctly and her face was very gentle an timid with pale purplish eyes, her skin was warm light color. And she carries a stuffed pink bunny about over half the size of her.

"Hello there, Hinata." Lifting up my hand, I waved at her.

"Neji Hyuga" A boy with long dark brown hair, with pale purplish irises just like Hinata, his face was bold, skeptical, dull and confident, he wore a long dirty white shirt and white shorts. A black bandana covered his forehead for some strange reason, he had the same skin color as Hinata.

"I see you're related to Hinata ey? Nice to meet you Neji."

"Shino Aburame, Kakashi Hatake…" Said the light colored boy with cracked black sunglasses. He had spiky black hair, wore a large light green torn jacket with what appeared to be bugs seeping out of it. Striped patterned pants drooped way down furling on his shoeless feet. His expression seemed to be intelligent, logical and kind of blank.

"Hello Shino, you must be an insect lover ey?" I laughed.

"Hey, I'm Temari of the Sand." The Blond girl with four ponytails sticking out from her head, her irises was a deep emerald color. She wore a ragtag pink scarf with a dirt filled red dress, her face was sassy, tomboyish and all around actually caring even though fierce. Her skin tone was a fixed mellow tan color.

"Hello Temari." I smile at her.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." A raven-haired boy with a torn blue blazer and white pants, his eyes were a shimmering onyx color. Sasuke had pale-like skin, and his face was fierce, rash, bitter and dark.

"Good to see you, Sasuke."

"Rock Lee! Pleasure to meet you!" Lee saluted to me.

"I believe we met already Lee." I joked, rubbing my chest.

"Ino Yamanaka. And don't you forget it." A Bleached Blond with light skin proudly says. Her hair was up in a ponytail and had a bang on one end of it. Her eyes were a pale sapphire color. She had on a deep purple rag-like dress on. Her face was spontaneous, confident in everything, peppy, overzealous and ready.

"I won't Ino." I say.

"Sai..." A slightly tan boy with short dark hair, he has a pencil and notepad with him, his eyes were jet black. He wore a black and red shirt with black shorts. A red bandana wrapped around his forehead perhaps to keep his hair in check. His face was dry, slightly creative, drowned out and also uninspired at the same time.

"Pleasant to see you Sai."

"Heeeeyooo, Choji here!" A big light colored boy with pink swirls on each of his cheeks, his eyes were squinted most of the time but when their open he has biddy black iris. He wore a green vest and a white shirt underneath with green pants. His face was goofy, happy, greedy, for food that is, and pudgy.

"Hi hi Choji."

"I'm blah-blah-blaaah, Shikamaru Nara." A tan boy, his eyes were black biddy and his hair a dark color that was placed up in a ponytail. He wore a patched greenish gray shirt with holes in it and blue holed shorts. His face was lazy, witty, tiresome and groggy.

"Lazy one aren't you Shikamaru? Hi there anyway."

"Yeahoo! I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru!" A boy with two red upside-down triangles on his face wearing a torn dark gray shirt that went past his ankles. His eyes were a biddy black color; his skin was just as tan as Naruto only a bit more. His hair was dark brown and flew out in many directions. His face was carefree, reckless, overbearing and always ready for a fight. His puppy Akaumaru had white fur with brown spots on both his ears and behind.

"Hey Kiba, hey Akamaru."

"Sakura Harano, nice to greet you Kakashi." I don't need to explain what she looks like twice. Do I?

"Hello Sakura."

"Humph. Kankuro of the Sand." A boy with a strange looking black cowl with what I thought to be bat ears. He had purple markings on his face with squinty black eyes; he wore a gray patched shirt and black torn on one leg pants. He carries what looked like a mummy on his back. I'll ask him what it is later. His skin was pale and his face was deadly, kind of naïve and deceiving with a barely hint of kindness.

"Related to Temari and Gaara I see, nice to see you."

"Hi ya I'm Ten-Ten." She waved. Ten-Ten had panda bear like brown hair she had light brown eyes. She wore a blue scarf with a black and dirty white checkerboard patterned shirt and navy blue withered jeans. Her face was ready-to-go, diligent, resourceful and responsible.

"Good to see you Ten-Ten." I smiled brightly.

"Itachi Uchiha, brother of Sasuke Uchiha." He inactively informed.

"…Hello Itachi." Quietly I stare at him.

"Dattebayo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to become Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto loudly boasted.

"Naruto your forgetting Haku-nee-kun!" Sakura said worryingly before running over to the pile of cardboard boxes that were being soaked in the rain.

"Hakuu-neee-kuuun," Sakura sang. Maybe this Haku person is a dog or a cat? "There you are. Are you feeling well enough to come out?" Her voice echoed as she asked. I then could hear a moan of agony and someone saying. "S-S-Sakura-chan?" Was it a boy or girl? Well I'm about to soon find out.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura peered her head from one of the boxes, speaking quietly.

"Hmm?" Naruto glanced over at the pink haired girl, looking at her with one eye.

"I need your help getting Haku-nee-kun out, come on." She waved him over.

"Okay."

I just curiously watch as Naruto ran over to Sakura disappearing in the box. Casually I stroll on over to see if they needed some more help or not. Bending over, I peek inside the box seeing Sakura and Naruto pulling someone out. It was a boy with long dark shiny hair; his face had an illness to it. His eyes were deep brown almost reminded me of Zabuza's eyes. He wore a deep blue scratched up robe with sandals on. Upon further observation, I saw he had a cut on his arm, a deep, nasty infected cut. Thank god I don't have to describe anymore kids… at lest I hope. Oh I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope.

"We need to get him to the hospital… or to Tsunade," I murmur to myself my gaze never breaking off Haku.

Sasuke eyed me carefully, "We don't know where he got that from but he's been like that for days now." The Raven Haired boy reluctantly informed me before letting out a quick cough.

I sigh, "Naruto, Sakura." I give them a stern look.

"Yes Kakashi?" She asked, becoming concerned from my stare.

"What?" Naruto obviously is oblivious to how bad his injuries are.

"Can I take him to the hospital or Tsunade's house to treat him for possible diseases? He looks pretty sick so I think I… uh we should bring him somewhere so he can be treated. Don't you think?" I asked.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other for a moment then back at me, both nodding together.

"Right," I then lean over Haku, slowly picking him up bridle style. "You all can come with me if you want." I told them, looking over my shoulder.

"It'd be best because you'd probably be worried about Haku while I'm away." I then began walking off with Haku in my arms.

Behind me, I hear Lee saying. "Kiba pack your things lets go."

"Yea." Kiba agreed with Akamaru barking.

**At the Park with the SUV.**

Soon we all reach the SUV. I had to ask Hinata to open the door because my hands were full. Somehow, I managed to get all twenty of the kids, plus a puppy, in the car. Yes… twenty children, what the heck was I thinking?!! Although some of them had to sit in the gap between seats and placed in the back area of the car where as Haku had to sit in my lap. When I was about to turn on the car someone popped their head right next to mine telling me,

"You have a cool car." He smirked.

"Um Naruto I can't drive with you right there." I nicely warned him.

"Oh sorry." He fell back almost hitting Sakura. I knew this because I heard a "Hey!" then a punching noise with Naruto wailing in pain.

**Whap!**

"You be nice back there." I calmly said. _I just sounded like a mom…_ Embarrassing as that is, it's comforting.

I grab into the keys and turned on the engine. It startled everyone when it roared on and silently hummed. "Relax." I said, holding in a chuckle. "Seeing that you all haven't been in a car before I'll have to tell you the fundamentals about it."

"What's so fun about being in a screaming metal death trap?" Growled Gaara as he gabbed onto the seat very, perhaps too tightly.

Turning myself around, I faced Gaara giving a joyous look. "Gaara, if you're going to puke warn the others first." Then turned around in my normal seat. I had to be careful Haku was sitting on me.

"Okay let's get started shall we?" I inquired.

We drove out of the park and went on the highway. Everyone except Gaara, poor soul, and me were looking outside the window pointing at awe from the sights they saw. Hey, that rhymed. Then that's when the curious questions started happening. It was like a stream of never-ending "Whazzat's?", "What was that?", "Who's I-something" and heaven forbid the "Whazzat do?" and "What tis do?" I could only chuckle as I answered their questions one at a time sometimes two at a time. I had to tell them to quiet down on the questions because of Haku. Soon we reached Tsunade's house because that was the closest, I had to pull up to a stop next to the sidewalk since Tsuande's big as hell Monster Truck of a truck was blocking the quick way.

"Okay I'll take Haku to Tsunade while you guys stay here." I opened the car door as my gaze was towards the children.

"Will… will he be okay, Mr. Hatake?" Whimpered Hinata as she twiddled around with her fingers in an nervous manner

"I'm sure he will. After all Tsunade is the best healers around I know she'll fix him as good as new." I reassured Hinata. "If she doesn't kill me first." I silently spoke. Luckily no one paid attention.

So, I wisp Haku up bridle style again and ran, but carefully, to her house as the rain poured on me again. I don't know how but I managed to ring the doorbell while holding the injured boy in my arms. Usually I'm terrible at multitasking. Like two seconds after I rang the doorbell Tsunade opened the door looking at me straight in the eye. She then squinted her eyes fiercely at me, gritting her teeth. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, I panicked and took a deep breath in. I'm so dead.

"I need your help, this boy has a severely infected cut on his arm and I think he has major blood loss and he's been like this for two days now and I don't know how he got it I just found him like this with those kids in my car and I don't know what to do so please oh please oh please pleeeeeease oh please help him." I quickly said surprising Tsunade, and then I took in a breath of much needed air almost passing out from the blood rushing to my head.

Tsunade stared at me then the wheezing boy. "Alright come in."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." I happily said.

"Come on before the little brat dies." Her voice had become half annoyed.

"He's not a brat…" I muttered, walking in with the boy closing the door behind me.

**(End Kakashi's P.O.V.)**

**Meanwhile Back in the Car.**

**(Gaara's P.O.V.)**

I had been rustling around in Kakashi's car for about two minutes now. Thank goodness Kakashi left the light on in the car because I hate being in the dark while in a car. I was getting anxious and I didn't know why. Maybe it's because I'm with my secret crush Hinata Hyuga or I'm worried about Haku. He was pretty hurt when I last saw him. All the answers elude the confines of my mind. All I knew was that Naruto was messing with Kakashi's strange music giving box. My eyes watched the little Blond boy struggle with the music-giving box.

"What are you doing?" I numbly ask.

"Trying… ngh! To… agh! Get… aha! Success!!!" Naruto yips in excitement. Spontaneously the song "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace plays loudly making everyone scream in terror or anger.

"NARUTO!!!" They all shouted except Me. I didn't mind because he likes the song.

To my side I notice Hinata wince in fright as she buried herself into me desperately trying to cover her delicate ears. This caused my face to blush wildly as I felt the Shy Hyuga's face on my chest. Then I began to stammer madly feeling her face bury deeper into my chest. My blush was now turning me into a red tomato all over, my breath became quick and stuttered, and inside the heart rate quickened also. Honestly, the feeling is like I was going to die it was so embarrassing for me.

_H-Hi-Hi-Hinata! She's touching me!_ I mentally stammers.

_**It's not too late its never too late.**_

_**Even if I say it'll be alright.**_

_**Still I hear you say, you want to end your life.**_

_**Now again we try to just stay alive **_

_**Maybe will turn it all around because its not too late it's never too late.**_

_**Because it's not too late it's never too late.**_

Unfortunately what happens next is what really sent me over the edge. The shy girl looked up at me with teary fluffy like eyes, pouting out her lips in a kissy like manner to him. It almost seemed like she was begging him to kiss her. All I could do was gawk stupidly at her blushing madly at Hinata thinking,

_What is she doing?? Dose she want me to kiss her?! No! She__'s not like that! No never, this is Hinata! She'd never do something like this… would she?_

"Agh damn it how do you turn this thing off?!!?" Naruto's muffled scream carried in background.

"DOBE, YOUR GONNA GET US IN TROUBLE WITH KAKASHI!!!" Sasuke screamed, bashing Naruto's head.

**POW!**

"Ow!! Sasuke-teme!! That hurt you jerk!" The little Blond growled at the Raven Uchiha.

"H-H-Hi-Hina-Hinata?" My voice was so muffled Hinata could barely hear me, she just continues to stare into my turquoise-like eyes.

"Suppose to ya' dobe!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Itachi lifted himself out of the back an leaped to the front seat. "Stop it you two." The music almost drowned out his voice.

"What?!" Naruto asked loudly.

"Dobe he said stop it!" Sasuke yelled his hoarse voice.

"Stop calling me dobe and stop what?!" Naruto was then forced to cover his ears because it seemed the music got louder.

"Stop turning up the volume!!!" Itachi cried out, flailing his arms at Naruto.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata's eyes shimmered more, still she puffed her light pink lips.

"Agh, get out of my fucking seat!!!" Sai yelled forcefully pushing Sasuke off him.

"Ow hey! Watch it I'm down here too ya' know Sai!" Lazily snarled Shikamaru hitting Sai on the leg.

**Smack!**

"Ngh! Why you!" Sai pulled on Shikamaru's hair.

"Aaah!!" He winced in pain and the bit him on the leg.

"Waaaaaahhh!!!" Sai began crying.

"My ears!!!" Shikamaru began crying too.

"I want my Haku-nee-kun," Sakura weakly spoke, tears falling down her cheeks placing her hands halfway on her face.

Temujin remained speechless throughout this whole ordeal as did at few others.

"Hey he's got chips back here!" Choji said grabbing onto a bag.

"Were all going to die." Ino's voice took on a discouraged tone.

"Stop it dobe…" Viciously Sasuke growls at Naruto.

"Oh boy…" Itachi said, knowing what's going to happen next.

"Oh yea make me!" Naruto taunted.

"Hinata, I…" I neared her face perking out my lips while a droplet of sweat streaks down the cheek.

"Okay I will!" Sasuke boasted, he then attacked Naruto with a series of flailing punches and kicks.

**Whap-whap-whap-whud! Smack! Thud! Punch! Punch! Kick!**

"It just won't stop!" Ten-Ten was about to go insane an kick they're butts when Neji stopped her.

"That's not one of the best idea's Ten-Ten." Neji implied listening to the two bickering boys.

"Oh yea?!" Naruto did he same as Sasuke but only he punched him in the face multiple times.

"Yea!" Sasuke replied by punching his stomach.

"Oh yea?!" Naruto kicked Sasuke's face causing him to bleed in the mouth.

"Yea!" The Raven Uchiha slammed against the stirring wheel causing it to honk.

"OH YEA?!!" Naruto screamed giving him the purple nurple.

"FOR THE LAST TIME; YEA!!!" He spat out a little bit of blood onto his hand and slapped it on Naruto's face.

"…Sigh, why me?" Itachi moaned leaping out of the front to the back again.

"Ew!! Temeeeee!!" He tackled him right onto the still crying Sai and Shikamaru.

"Jesus christ you sure that's your brother?" Neji asked Itachi unsurely.

"Sometimes… I wonder too." Itachi answered as he took a seat next to Neji.

"BITCH!" Naruto shouted.

"WHORE!" Sasuke screamed.

Temari hastily slapped her head. "For fucks sake." She groaned.

"Shut up already!" Kiba cried out.

"Arf!" Akaumaru yipped in protest.

"Hina... Ta…" I then kissed Hinata, surprising her and a few others that saw. My blushed increased tenfold as I continued the affectionate lock I had on Hinata.

**Smooooch.**

"Whoa kissing off the port bow!" Shino pointed.

"Where?!" Choji darted his head then finally saw Gaara and Hinata kissing. "Ooooooh! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He nudged Shino.

"Leave them alone Choji." Blankly Itachi said, peering over from the back.

"Bout friken time." Temari grumbled.

"SASUKE GET OFF!!! YOUR BUTT IS IN MY FACE!!!" Sai tried to push him off but to no prevail.

"OH BITE MY BUTT THEN!!!" Sasuke kicked Sai's side struggling to get Naruto off him.

"Fine!!!" Sai literally bit the raven Uchiha's butt, very hard.

**Crunch!**

"YOU BIT HIS BUM!!! YOUR NASTY!!!" Shikamaru screamed, tears still falling from his eyes and somehow accidentally switching the volume down for the music.

Sai gagged on the taste of Sasuke's butt. "Ah shut up!"

"Rrrr I'm going to make you pay for spitting blood on my face, Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto screamed, biting his… nipple?

(A/N: Lol! Sorry I couldn't help but laugh. And thank you to those who laughed at this joke. Cause it's the worst joke I've told all story long.)

**Bite!**

"RAGH NARUTO!!!" Sasuke began to cry.

Suddenly the sound of a hand tapping on the glass rang through the car causing everyone except me and Hinata to pay attention.

"Um hello? Can I come in? Or am I interrupting something?" Said a calm voice.

**(End Gaara's P.O.V.)**

**(Kakashi's P.O.V.)**

**Outside… my Car. Cough.**

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"Um hello? Can I come in? Or am I interrupting something?" I said calmly, looking in from the window I could tell something very bad happened.

Naruto had blood on his face and he was biting… Sasuke's nipple and he's crying… that's not good. Choji found my secret stash of chips oh well. Sai and Shikamaru were crying and so was Sakura. Shino… uh he's pointing at something. Oh my goodness, Gaara is kissing Hinata. No wonder Ino's passed out. The other kids were either looking at the front seat or too busy looking at me. I sigh on the glass causing it to fog by accident. After putting myself in to the car I looked at Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru just about ready to sternly talk to them.

"Sakura are you alright?" I asked her first.

"Ye… yes." She slowly said for some strange reason she stopped crying.

"Alright," My gaze averts to the front and never breaks from the four nincompoops. "What happened…?" I said a little angrily.

"He did it!" They all shouted in unison, pointing fingers at each other.

I regrettably sigh, crossing my arms as my head slumped over.

"Nuh-uh!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Yes you did you're the one who touched Kakashi's stereo!" Sasuke glared at Naruto letting out a quick cough.

"Sai bit Sasuke on the bum!" Shikamaru pointed at Sai.

_What?_ Lifting my head, I was startled by this information. It was bad enough Sasuke got bitten by Naruto on the nipple but this?

"Tattle tail!" Sai hit Shikamaru on the head.

**Whap!**

"Ow!" He started to cry again.

"Sai." I warned him.

"Oh yea? You're the one who spat blood on your hand an hit me with it!" Naruto pointed his finger at him, giving him the angry-4-year-old-glare.

"That's because you're a dobe!" Sasuke countered.

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto reached for Sasuke ear and began pulling on it. And thus the fight began… again.

"Dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe, DOBE!!!" Sasuke taunted Naruto.

The Little Blond roared like a wild animal in a cage, "STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU TEME ASS!!!" I give Naruto the silent death glare for blurting that word making him cringe in fear.

"You're the jerk for messing with Kakashi's music in the first place!" He pointed at my built in CD/Cassette player.

The song "Time of Your Life" by Green Day plays softly as the raven haired boy pointed at it. Groaning I look at the four my voice losing its sternness for a calm one.

(A/N: Once again, the song eludes me I only know a few parts to it.)

_**Its something unpredictable, but in the end its right.**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life.**_

_**Tattoos and memories was worth all the while.**_

"Yea but you're the jerk who hit me in the face with your stink'n blood!!" Naruto screamed.

"Alright! Alright! Enough already! Jeeze, do you guys want to start another quarrel again?" I cut in before they started the fight over.

They all look at me each with a different glare latched onto their faces, oh boy.

"Naruto and Shikamaru come here." I politely demanded.

I watched the little Blond step over the gap taking a seat on my legs looking at me curiously and then the lazy Nara cautiously yet curiously pull himself from the floor and stepped up to me. "What?" He lazily asked, shrugging his shoulders as he looked at Naruto sitting on my lap then back up at me.

"You stand there, I have to take care of Naruto first." Rustling around in my pocket, I pull out a small piece of cloth and a water bottle.

I then opened the water bottle, pouring some water on the cloth and gently began wiping the blood off of Naruto's face. A sense of curiosity filled the car as the children eyes all looked at me seeing how I didn't get mad or lecture about what happened. I heard a slapping noise in the back and I chuckled from seeing Ino being rudely awaken by Temari because she was sick of her snoring. After I was done I shooed him back to his seat. I patted my leg to let Shikamaru know it was his turn to take a seat on me. Slowly he stepped over and landed on my leg.

"This might hurt." I grabbed his hair, taking of the rubber band before straightening his hair back to normal.

"Is that it?" He boringly looks at me.

"Yea pretty much." I nodded to his question.

He then picked himself off and sat on the floor again. I look over at Sasuke who had blood dripping from his mouth and was sitting on the dashboard then picked him up off of it and sat him down on me. At first he tensed up an before long he relaxed himself. I grab onto the cloth before and cleaned his face then his hand off of the blood. I had to check his face and body for bruises, just in case. Of course he was fine and I told him to take his seat next to Gaara and Naruto again.

I patted Sai on the head because he was giving me an bewildered look. "You be nice to Shikamaru okay?" Gently I spoke. I couldn't do anything for the bite mark on his knee, but what from it seems Shikamaru must have gotten to him.

"O-okay." Sai said, unsure what to think of me now.

"That especially goes for you two." My attention turned toward Naruto and Sasuke seeing them stick tongues at me.

Lightly chuckling, my gazed faced down to see Sakura looking at me with watered eyes. "Hmm?" I wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with her.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Can… can I sit on your lap?" Sakura questioned me.

I let out a huge smile. "Sure." Nodding, Sakura stood up and put herself on my lap.

"Say where's Haku?" Ino finally noticed.

"Oh he's going to have to stay with Tsunade. But don't worry I'll pick him up first thing in the morning I promise." I reassured the Bleached Blond girl.

"You better promise because I'll be watching!" Naruto happily grinned.

"Off to home." I stated proudly.

"Home… I never thought I'd hear that word again." Neji spoke to himself.

"Yea me too." Itachi looked over his shoulder at Neji.

Just when I was about to drive off, the car was still on thank you, someone tapped their knuckle on the glass saying,

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

"Kakashi, roll down your window." A woman's voice demanded.

I of course listened to her demand and looked at the window. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" I asked her, noticing the umbrella over her head.

"Whoa, jeeze that's a lot of orphans. You sure you want to keep'em?" Tsunade obviously thinks I'm crazy. Honestly I think I am too.

"Yes, but I wouldn't use the term 'Keep'em' though. Anyway what do you want?" I said politely as possible.

"Kakashi what's a 'Tsunade-sama'?" Sakura asked, looking up at me as she tugged on my suit.

"Boobies!" Kiba shouted.

"What was that…" Tsunade glared at Kiba.

"Kiba, never say that to a lady again." I moaned.

"Screw you!" I heard him say behind me.

"That is Tsunade-sama, Sakura." I pointed at her.

"Oh," Sakura slowly spoke, feeling stupid for asking as she laid her head low.

"I noticed one of your kids over there is also sick so here's some medication for'em." She handed me a brown bag of medication to me.

"Huh? Which one?" I asked blissfully unaware.

"That raven haired boy." She looked over at Sasuke and back at me.

"Oh, thanks." I say, taking the medication. "Is there anything else?"

"Yea about your Haku friend; when I give you him tomorrow make sure he gets plenty of R&R until he's cured." Tsunade lifted herself off the car door window and looked down at me.

"Okay, thanks for your help, Tsunade-sama." I nodded slowly to her.

"You sure you want to keep those kids?" She curiously asked.

"Yes," My voice became half annoyed.

"See ya' then. Remember; R&R for Haku tomorrow." Tsunade shook her finger at me, knowing how I tend to forget things easily.

"Daddy Kakashi what dose R&R mean?" Hinata asked innocently

A faint blush peered over my face. "It means Rest and Relaxation." I was so embarrassed from Hinata calling me Daddy.

"Aww, isn't that cute? They're calling you dad now!" She smiled widely, making a cute face.

I silently moan, "Yes… cute." My eye widened for a moment in terror. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Bye, Daddy Kakashi." She laughed to herself before strolling back to her house.

I sigh as a sweat drop fell over my head.

**(End Kakashi's P.O.V. no more talking woot!)**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

**At Kakashi's Neighborhood.**

The sky finally stopped raining for Kakashi and his little orphans as they reached his house. "Welp, we're home." Kakashi said as he stepped out of his SUV placing the small innocent Sakura on a sidewalk. They all stare out from the windows at his huge house it was three stories tall and its color was black, red and white. The lawn was perfectly cut, there was a fountain that was overflowing with water from the recent rain. The darkness was lit up with beautifully placed lamps and lights all over his house. His porch was huge it even had it's own swing on it. Five all very different trees covered the corners of the house while the last one stuck out the furthest to the left. The actual place of the house is atop of a wide hill with the actual neighborhood a short walk away at the bottom.

The Copy Ninja peered over his shoulder at the children who were still in the car gawking in awe at his house. Kakashi merely shook his head slightly knowing he'd have to call them out before he could do anything.

"Hey, there's a reason why I have a house you know." He chuckled.

Shino was the first to step out of the car and soon the others did. The little ones just stood there curiously looking at Kakashi as he stared at them back. He shrugged before walking up to his house with the children following him, casually he opened the entrance all to watch them rush into his house practically stumbling over each other.

**Rumble-rumble.**

Kakashi's smile grew while he watched them roam around finding, touching and jumping onto random things inside. Just as he was about to go inside himself he realized someone was missing, depart from a certain Haku. _Where's Itachi?_ Kakashi thought to himself. Whipping around, he saw Itachi was still in the car sitting there kicking the door whenever it neared him._ He looks so sad… I'd better go get him before he decides to stay in the car._ The Copy Ninja joked with himself.

Kakashi then strolled up to Itachi thus stood before the Red Eyed Uchiha beaming a smile at him. Itachi shot a seemingly sadden gaze at Kakashi silently wondering why he was there and kicking said door again. Catching the door with a thumping noise Kakashi knelled down to the boy until he was underneath his vision. The boy's gazed turned from confusion to curiosity, still not shedding a word to the masked man.

"Why aren't you coming inside?" Kakashi finally spoke lightly tilting his head.

Itachi said nothing to Kakashi. His expression never-changing an unvoiced.

"Come on, it an't all that bad." He implied. "Coming with me was your choice anyway. Sides it'll be great! You'll still have your friends, get decent food annd… oh I know, you get to watch TV!" The Copy Ninja tried persuaded Itachi.

"…Do I get to eat ice cream whenever I want? And get to wear superhero cloths?" Itachi childishly asked.

"Of course!" Kakashi happily said, patting him on the shoulder. "Best hurry or we're going to miss out on the fun." Kakashi numbly scratched his neck standing up to sight Hinata and Naruto being chased by Sai as they zoom across the door.

"Yea…" Itachi quietly said.

Kakashi glanced down to see Itachi still never-changing face._ He looks so much like the Itachi I once knew__… it's a wonder how I get myself into these messes._ The Copy Ninja thinks mournfully from seeing Temari an Lee run up the stairs.

**Inside Kakashi's Household.**

"Catch me if you can!!" Naruto stuck his tongue out, almost running into a wall.

**Thump-thump-thump-thump-boom! Thump-thump! Screeeecch!! Thoom!**

Both Kakashi and the Red Eyed Boy walk in to see everyone running about from room to room either chasing someone or hyperactive by the new sights and sounds they laid their little glistening orbs on. A shout was heard from the balcony. Kakashi's attention gazed upward. "Hmm?" His eye bulges out from seeing Lee and Temari on the ledge precariously dangling from the second story. "Oh boy…"

"Ready?" Lee excitedly said.

"Ready!" Temari enthusiastically jutted out a thumbs up.

They then leap off of the railing onto the chandler swinging off it landing on the lip of another ledge. Temari waved her arms, scaring the crap out of Kakashi, to try an regain her balance when Lee grabbed her and flung her back on the same chandler. The sassy sand girl jetted out a sigh of relief before jumping back to Lee again. "Whew! That was fun wanna do that again?" Poor Kakashi when he heard this he thought he should kill himself now before the worst happens. But was taken out of that thought when Itachi pulled on his pant leg for his attention.

"Huh?" Kakashi dropped his head to see the red eyed boy.

_Killing yourself won't make things better, Kakashi._ His voice was exactly like that of other Itachi from before.

"W-what?" He stared at him dumbfounded.

"I said; Where's the bathroom? I have to pee." The Red Eyed Boy quoted himself.

"Oh, eh heh heh…" Kakashi nervously chuckled.

Just then as he hung his reversible suit on a hook, Ino came running from the living room with a fighter plane in her hand saying, "KAMAKAZIIIII!!!" She dove straight for Kakashi.

"Woah there tiger!" Kakashi yelped, swiftly avoiding her thus grabbing behind her to hold Ino in the air.

"Hey leggo!" She playfully struggled to loosen Kakashi's hold.

"Itachi, bathroom's up the stairs on the second door you see-WHOA!!" Kakashi shouted as a stream of four kids made up of Shikamaru, Naruto, Ten-Ten and Gaara ran by sideswiping the poor ninja.

**Tap. Tap. Tap-bump! Thump! Scruff! Tap. Bump! Thud! Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap…**

"Hmm." Itachi nodded taking off up stairs for potty time.

Kakashi spun around quickly and fell on his backside with Ino on top of him. Groaning in pain, Kakashi sat up with Ino in-between his legs as she giggled finding his misery amusing. "Are you alright?" She asked, her laughter never ceasing for a moment. "Ow." He coughed. "Yea I'm fine, just a little shaken up." He chuckled, happily looking towards Ino. "YEAARRGGH!!!" A voice yelled. Suddenly, Sasuke fell on the floor as he grunted from force that made him fall. He slid across the well polished wood with a Naruto on his back wrapping his arms around his waistline.

"Get off me dobe!" Sasuke protested, peering over his shoulder glaring at Naruto.

The Little Blond Boy chuckled and began playfully wrestling with him. "Never! And stop calling me dobe!" The obnoxious Naruto noted, grinning evilly at the Raven Boy.

"I said get off!" Sasuke flipped himself around and was now atop of him literally squishing him with his weight.

"Take this!" Naruto muffled before biting Sasuke's back.

"Ow!" The boy wrapped his legs around Naruto and started to squeeze the life out of him.

"I can't breath!" Naruto wheezed.

"You like wrestling now dobe?!" Cackled Sasuke.

Growling Naruto forcibly pushed Sasuke off of him but to no prevail, the other boy was much stronger than Naruto he just continued to squeeze him, until a gleam of inspiration and devious intent peered in Naruto's cerulean orbs,

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" Naruto wheezed out a few breaths, tickling Sasuke's back.

The Raven Boy began laughing loosening his iron grip from Naruto's waist, the Little Blue Eyed Blond had him right where he wanted him. "Take this and that! Heheheh!" Naruto stayed on him flinging a flurry of tickles on Sasuke's sides and back, till he was on top of him this time. "Ha ha! Whose the man now?" Naruto proudly announced.

"That would be me." Sasuke smirked, suddenly sliding from underneath the ocean blue eyed Blond.

"What the-??!" Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground, disappearing behind a wall with him.

**Thud!**

"Looks like they're getting along well." Kakashi sighed before setting off to the upstairs leaving Ino to play with the airplane she found.

**BLANG!!!**

A loud noise blasted through the homestead almost knocking poor Kakashi off his feet. He quickly whipped around an began running back down stairs to the kitchen. When he arrived there, Kakashi saw a little boy running around with a pot covering his head staggering in random directions as he bumped into walls, pantries and even the refrigerator several times. The Copy Ninja moaned quietly scratching his neck from force of habit. "I'm coming," He grasped onto the pot with both his hands lifting it off the boys head watching him laugh in amusement. It was Kiba, figured because he seems like the kind of guy to get himself in trouble.

"Heheh! Thanks!" Kiba gave Kakashi his squinty-eyed grin that strangely is just like Naruto's.

"That's okay, run along now before something else happens." Kakashi chuckles pushing Kiba to the living room and watched him run off.

"Guys look what I found!" A voice announced loudly.

"Oh no," Kakashi dreaded. Hoping it wasn't what he think that voice found.

"It's some kind of weird book that says 'Icha Icha Paradise'!"

"Really? Lemme see!" Said another voice.

_Agh crap they found it!_ Kakashi blurted out in his mind. "Hey, don't touch that!" Kakashi shouted as he ran to wherever the voice was totally chucking the pot onto the ground.

**Clang! Blang! Twirrrly-twirrrly-twirrly-whirl. Ba-dump.**

After successfully finding the voice, Kakashi grasped onto the book prying it away from the little hands of Naruto. He panted after running around the house before saying,

"Your… **pant.** too… **pant. **young… **pant. **to… **pant. **read… **pant. **this." Kakashi sighed loudly from exhaustion.

"What'd ya' mean 'Your too young to read it'? It's just a dumb book." Naruto angrily implied.

"This form of writing isn't appropriate for young people such as you." He stated simply finally gaining back his breath, shaking his book at Naurto.

"What dose appropriate mean?" Temujin asked Kakashi.

"How's it not appropriate?" Naruto curiously asked as did his trademark crosses-arms-pout pose.

"Ugm… well… uh…" Kakashi's eye darted across the room as he desperately tried to think of a way to get out of this without telling him why.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened realizing what he meant. "Oooooh! Kakashi reads pervy books!" Naruto was such a tattle tail.

"I still don't know what appropriate means." Temujin's tone became discouraged.

A blush struck over Kakashi's visible skin. "Urm… no wait it's not pervy… it's um… gory! It has too much blood and violence for you kids to read!" Kakashi lied.

"Al Gore isn't appropriate?" Temujin innocently asked.

"Yes… I mean no! It means something suitable or not suitable if you use the word inappropriate for people under age." Kakashi blurted out, his blush never stopping.

"Oh yea? If it is gory as you say then why are YOU blushing and why dose it SAY 'Icha Icha Paradise' on it?" Smirked Naruto, pointing his tiny finger at the poor copy ninja.

"He has a point you know." Kankuro agreed, popping out of no where.

"Where'd you come from?" Kakashi asked half annoyed.

"I've been here the whole time, Jackass." The Puppeteer Boy glared at Kakashi. _What an idiot…_

"Oh… well you guys can't read this book, its too adult for any of you. And watch your mouth, Kankuro." Kakashi scowled slightly.

"Bet'cha it's pervy that's why we can't read it." Naruto whispered to Kankuro's ear.

Kankuro nodded, "Yep."

"How come everything has to be some sort of quarrel between you guys?" Temujin asked his two friends.

"Ngh… if your going to talk about me behind my back do it when I'm not facing your or when I'm in ear shot of you." The Copy Ninja moaned his eye becoming a crescent moon.

The two snickered wildly probing fingers into Kakashi's leg, except for Temujin who was standing silently as he watched them poke at the Copy Ninja's leg.

"What are you two doing?" The Hatake questioned.

"Bet'cha you dun have a girlfriend because you read pervy books." Kankuro cackled.

"That's where you get a quick fix on the ladies." Naruto taunted.

"Hey, that's kind of mean." Temujin quietly spoke.

His hand tightened into a fist. "…Shut up…" Kakashi's tone took on anger, his blush suddenly disappearing and his eye suddenly turning cold an bitter.

They look at him oddly.

"Told you it was mean…" Whispered the Little Knight Boy.

"What's wrong with you?" Kankuro growled.

"Hey, don't you say shut up to me!" Naruto kicked his knee.

**Foom! Thud!**

He keeled over in pain, "Ngh! My knee!" He wailed as he fell over, cupping his hand over his knee.

"Haha!" The Puppeteer Boy laughed mockingly in his pain.

"Did you see how he fell over like that?! Man what a classic!" Naruto busted into uncontrollable laughter.

"…Is he okay?" The Little Knight weakly asked.

"Ugh my knee, I think you broke it!" Kakashi rolled over in agony.

"…Eheheh, he must be joking." Sweat dripped over Naruto's cheek.

"Y-yea. He's kidding right?" Kankuro weakly reassured himself.

"Agh I think its bleeding on the inside!" Kakashi cried out, closing his eye tightly from the sheer pain he was in

They gulped nervously, nearing him cautiously.

"A-are you okay?" Naruto whimpered, feeling terrible for what he had done.

"Y-yea what he said." Kankuro's voice began to stutter, felt guilty also.

"Aaagh the pain!"

The two began to cry like little babies feeling very bad for what happened while Temujin remained quiet knowing something they didn't.

"I'm sorry for kicking your knee and breaking it!" The Little Blond continued to cry, placing his hands over his cheeks to wipe away his falling tears.

"Yea me too!" Kankuro did the same.

"Heheh, gotcha." Kakashi chuckled to himself and sat up quickly making a hand sign.

"_**Ninja Art: Shadow Clone no Jutsu.**_" Kakashi grinned and out came a clone of himself behind Naruto and Kankuro.

"What the-?!" Kankuro was interrupted by a wet willy the clone gave him.

"Holy-ngh!!!" Naruto too was wet willyed by the clone.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm… pay backs is such a nuisance, an't it?" Kakashi smirked, releasing his ninjitsu causing the clone to vanish in a cloud of smoke.

**Puff!**

"Why you!!!" Naruto screeched.

Kankuro growled.

"What can I say? I'm such a sneak." He shrugged mockingly at the Puppeteer Sand Boy and Little Blond Boy.

"Oh you'll pay for this," Naruto snarled.

"This I sweaaaaar!" Finishing Naruto's sentence, Kankuro shouted to the heavens.

Sighing in his thoughts, Temujin stared at his friends dumbfounded on why they did that in the first place.

"Whooptie-doo. Still gotcha anyway." The Copy Ninja smiled through his mask.

"Oh he's good." Naruto said in intrigue, rubbing his chin nodding while doing so.

"Mmm-hmm." Kankuro nodded with the little Blond.

"I'm not sure if doing that qualifies you for greatness, but that was clever using his _**Shadow Clone no Jutsu**_ like that." The Little Knight stated.

"Now that that's over, who wants to watch some TV?" Kakashi chirped as he clapped his hands together.

"Oh oh oh! Me-me-me-me-me!" Naruto raised hands.

"Yea me too!" Kankuro's voice became joyous.

"Okay." Temujin hesitantly said.

_I'm going to have to cook dinner after this…_ Kakashi moaned thoughtfully.

"Dad?" Said a pink haired girl's voice.

"…Yes?" A faint smile peeked over Kakashi's mask, his face lightly dusted red. _I've only known them for barely a day and yet they're calling me their dad already._ He mentally spoke.

"Who's this?" The Little Pink Haired Girl asked holding up a picture of a woman, a man and a child for Kakashi to see.

"Oh!" His tone suggested that of intrigue, "That's my father and mother. And this me when I was five years old." Kakashi grabbed the frame, his eye shimmered in happy memories.

"…Where are your momma and papa?" She asked a little dishearten by their absence.

"Urm… my parents have long since been seen in the world of the living…" Kakashi sorrowfully informed her, his dark orb shimmering in gloom.

"They died?" Her emerald eyes turning cold and heartbreaking.

"Ye… yes…" His gazed hardened as he continued to stare at his family photo, his glistening eye lightly began to water.

"How?" The Puppeteer Child coldheartedly asked.

He let out a sigh after breaking his attention from the only memory he had to glance down at Kankuro. "Well, my mom died from a car crash sixteen years ago where as my dad died nine years ago when he was on a mission to retrieve something. He never told me what it was but he said it was something of great importance." His tone began to change drastically.

"Your dad was in the military?" Naurto curiously asked.

"No he was an ANBU Black Ops." He shrugged.

"Woooooow!" Kankuro, Temujin, Naruto and Sakura were amazed.

"Really? What was he like?!" Naruto chirped.

"Alright that's enough reminiscing, time for TV." He magically flipped out a remote turning on his 28' Plasma TV.

"How'd he do that?!" The Little Blond said in overzealous excitement.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He smiled at the Little Blond, strolling out the second living room. "Kids! TV! First one to get the remote watches whatever they want!" He calmly shouted from the other room, holding said remote.

**Rumble. Rumble. Boom!!!!**

Suddenly a horde of children leaped, ran, slid, tackled, shouted, cackled, attacked ect, you name it they did it to the poor defenseless Copy Ninja. To save himself, Kakashi had to fling the remote away from him before he was trampled over by the dozens of feet and hands that kicked and or punched as they tried to get the remote. It was useless, they continue to fight on top of Kakashi until Neji eyed the remote watching it land on the ground in front of Temujin. He glared bitterly at the Knight Boy and ran like a football player trying to score a touch down, punting the blissfully unaware Temujin down before he could get his mitts on it.

"Hey Temujin and Neji are going to get the remote first!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Get'em!!!" Declared Temari.

They all leap off of the groaning in pain Kakashi running over to fight Temujin and Neji for said remote. Kakashi weakly sat up feeling immense throbbing all over his body, checking his arm to see shoe marks all over his skin. Whimpering in unbearable agony, Kakashi crawled limply out of the room before he would be thrashed about by the little monsters again. Unaware to the ninja, Gaara, Hinata and Sakura were following him they were too enthralled by Kakashi's consistent slow moving pace to even care about what was on TV.

"Bluuagh… I thought I was going to die back there." He moaned in relief to be away.

"Hinata, you think he needs some of your medicine?" Said a blank voice behind him.

"I don't know, maybe I should ask him." A tender voice spoke up.

"Dad? You okay?" A tough yet gentle girl leaned over Kakashi, giving him a delicate girl-like pose.

"Huh?" The silver haired ninja turned to see three little ones standing behind him. Each giving Kakashi a different gaze or look.

"Daddy Kakashi, do you need some medicine?" Hinata graciously asked handing out her brownish black container with special medicine to her now given father.

Quickly sitting up, his expression was bewildered and shocked while his magnificent black orb widened, glossing the iris.

"Oh, no-no I don't need it, thank you anyway." He scratched behind his head humbly.

"Okay, Daddy Kakashi." She shyly spoke, dropping her head down to avoid her blush being seen.

Letting out a smile the Copy Ninja patted Hinata's shining hair, "Really, I'm fine." He notified the Shy Hyuga Girl.

Gaara blankly stared at Kakashi as he patted Hinata's head. Kakashi noticed and simply shrugged lightly. "Someone's jealous," He mocked, seeing a flicker of envious intent in his stale bright blue eyes.

"Humph…" He sharply grunted crossing his arms as he averted himself away from Kakashi feeling caught in the act.

"Hmm?" Hinata lifted her head in response then gazed over at the huffing Gaara.

"Oh brother…" Sakura said half annoyed.

"Aren't you guys going to watch TV?" Kakashi asked finally.

"Oh no, TV is kind of boring to us at the moment. Sides following you is a lot more fun." Sakura beamed a smile, answering the question for her friends.

"Y-yea!" Hinata shyly but happily said.

Gaara simply laid out a sulking expression, still showing his side to the silver haired man.

_Hey they're not as simple as I thought. Well, I suppose TV an't everything in a sense._ Kakashi thought.

A tug fell upon Kakashi's backside while eyes of wanted attention gently touched his spine. "Yes?" He softly gazed over his shoulder.

"I'm hungry…" Said the vacantly perplexing Itachi Uchiha who was holding a firm grip on Kakashi's white shirt.

"Now that you mention it Itachi, I'm hungry too." The Pink Haired Girl lightly moaned clutching her tummy.

"Mmn," Hinata slumped her head, "I-I'm kind of hungry too Daddy Kakashi." The Shy Hyuga Girl shyly spoke.

"Nnnuh…" The Red Head Sand Boy snarled. Just as he did his stomach growled loudly and a blush splattered over his face while his eyes widened from surprise.

"Okay," Kakashi laughed lifting himself up. "I'll make you some food. What would you like? I'm kind of limited on a variety of food so some of the things you'll ask me I might not have." _I should go out shopping tomorrow._

"Cake!" Sakura drooled in delight her emerald eyes turning into bright yellow stars.

_Cake?_ Kakashi stared. "Uh… okay…" Discouragement struck Kakashi's tone. _Good thing I still have that half-eaten cake Shizune gave me at her birthday party a few days ago._

"Chili…" Itachi said after Kakashi. "No beans." He added effortlessly.

"Have that." Kakashi said thoughtfully. _Dose he want to get diarrhea? Then again… the old Itachi liked that stuff too._

"I'd like a…" She paused thinking carefully, tapping her bottom lip from habit. "A salad with pizza!" Hinata happily spoke, then slightly gasp, dropping her head leading her hand to the mouth covering it up quickly as she faintly blushed.

"Uh… I mean, if you had it that is." She apprehensively said.

"I have it," Kakashi happily enlightened. _Jiraiya did nag me to get more veggies on my diet. _

Staying hushed, Gaara began to walk from the room. His growling tummy barreled down on him hard making him fumigate silently telling it to be quiet.

"Gaara?" Kakashi curiously spoke to him, raising his only silver brow.

"Fine!" He yelled, stomping his foot and jerking his arms down like he was in a tempter-tantrum. "I want gizzards." The Red Head Sand Boy frowned.

The Silver Haired Ninja laughed at how childish Gaara was being, "Keep that up and you're sure to break a leg." He joked.

"Shut up." He murmured.

"What was that?" He ask innocently, daring him to answer.

"Nothing." The Little Red Head spoke calmly.

"I'm staaarving…"

**Inside Kakashi's Kitchen.**

Kakashi could still hear the other children wrestle and fight over the remote as he chopped up many different kinds of vegetables for Hinata's salad. A sizzling noise appeared behind him startling Kakashi when he whipped around to see it was just Gaara's food frying in the grease of the pan. Dumbfound and nosy eyes gazed at the Copy Ninja while he began to do little chef tricks in front of them. He smiled when one of them said,

"How'd you do that?!" With a astonished face. Surprisingly it was Gaara.

"What this?" He rolled a tomato over his shoulder and arm safely landing in his hand before spinning it on his finger.

"Wooooooow!!!" They all shout in amazement except for Itachi.

_Iruka's cooking lessons sure are paying off._ Kakashi chuckled mentally.

Sakura lightly raised hand like a student asking a question from the teacher. "Dad, do you think you could teach me how to cook one day?" She timidly said.

"Sure," Kakashi turns his back to shift the skillet of food. "When your older." He added nicely.

**Rustle-rustle. Scratch. Scratch-chink-clink!**

"Awww…" She dropped her head on the countertop in disappointment.

Chuckling to himself from Sakura's behavior Kakashi gracefully faced towards the four with three different dishes, one had gizzerts on it, one had a salad bow atop of it with two pizza slices on the side and one was a bowl full of chili. Placing the meals down Kakashi then set off towards the refrigerator hearing Sakura's voice behind him.

"Hey… where's mine?" She asked very sadly.

Letting out a sigh, he looked over his back smiling at Sakura. "It's coming, don't worry." Kakashi said as he opened the refrigerator, taking a plate as he did so.

Sakura watched hearing clinking noises coming from behind the door with Kakashi bent over reaching inside the ice box. Popping his silver haired head out again, Kakashi pulled out a huge piece of cake. "Ta-da!" He spoke happily before flinging the plate over to the countertop sliding in front of Sakura, her eyes popped out with amazement from seeing this and picked up a fork that was beside her and began eating.

"Mmm! Umai!" Sakura proudly shouts.

"…Yes." Itachi said plainly, eating his chili.

Gaara flipped a gizzard in his mouth and chewed for a few moments before saying. "I've died an went to heaven!" Tears fell from his eyes.

"Hai, your cooking is very good Daddy Kakashi." Hinata smiled brightly.

"Aw," He chuckled scratching behind his head with a light blush puffing out. "It was nothing, really. Sides not all of its homemade." Kakashi scratched his cheek.

"Don't you think you should make something for the others…?" Itachi dryly pointed out.

"And risk dieing?!" Panicked Kakashi.

Itachi oddly looked at him, obviously the boy never saw what happened with the remote.

"I'll go get some fast food…" The Copy Ninja tiredly says, slumping his head over.

"Oh! Um…" Hinata hesitated.

"Yes?" He shot his head up to look at the Shy Hyuga Girl.

With a huff she jumped off the chair she was in, running around the countertop and stopped in front of Kakashi digging into her dirty pockets. "Mmm… there it is." She says, pulling out two dollars and some loose change then handing it out to the copy ninja.

"H-here… its not much… but… it might help you afford the food some. Oh and um… Naruto doesn't really like anything other than ramen so could you buy that for him instead?" Smiling, Hinata looked up at Kakashi whom had a very bewildered yet surprise look to him.

_So kind and gentle she is. Always thinking about the others before herself._ Kakashi said in his mind. He then patted the Shy Hyuga's head, rustling it around before saying. "Hmm-hmm, I don't need it don't worry. Save it up for yourself, you might need it sometime in the future and I'll get Naruto some ramen too." He smiled brightly.

Biting her lip, Hinata stared down at her feet. "Mmm… okay!" Lifting her head she let out gentle smile at Kakashi.

Kakashi strolled out of the kitchen to shout out something to the other children. "Kids! I'm leaving to go get something for you guys to eat I'll be back shortly!" Quickly, they all shouted in unison. "ALRIGHT!" His ears nearly went deaf from their shouting. The Copy Ninja rummaged around in his pockets to grip his keys as he walked towards the door and opened it. He abruptly paused remembering something. "Sakura!" He shouted.

"Yes?!" The pink haired girl shouted back, peering from the kitchen.

"You, Itachi and Hinata will have to look after the others while I'm gone!" He informed her.

"Okay!" Sakura disappeared from the corner. Kakashi was about to leave when he heard her say. "What about Gaara!?"

"Gaara will assist you as well!" He added.

"Okay! Hey Gaara Dad sa-…"

"I HEARD!!!" Gaara shouted, interrupting Sakura.

"Daddy Kakashi, wait!" He heard a gentle voice shout to him.

"Yes?" He turned to see Hinata running up to him with a piece of paper.

The Shy Hyuga girl panted and finally said. "Here, um… ano I wrote down the stuff the others liked for food. So you won't bring something the others don't like." She shy spoke.

"Thanks." Kakashi smiled, taking the piece of paper. "You sure are fast aren't you?"

"Ah… I try to be when it's something important." Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

"Hmm," Kakashi quickly smiled. "Its people like you that make the world a better place." Kakashi proudly spoke.

Her face reddened from Kakashi's compliment. "Thank you." She cheerfully said.

The Copy Ninja chuckled himself an left without a moments notice of two little ones running up stairs for reasons they only know.

**Kakashi Hatake's Bedroom.**

The room was filled with many different modern objects from a few chairs to a plasma TV that hung in front of the navy blue and jet-black streamline bed. A tank with large Iguana inside sat atop of a sturdy shelf and next to it was another tank with a white python with tan spots stretched all along its back. In-between those tanks was a potted Banzai tree with white flower petals blooming on it and the name 'Uzzki' embedded on the pot. Brilliantly placed doohickeys and dominoes with other assorted things moved in fascinating ways throughout the room as they did their tasks in a fun sort of way. Lighting in the room made it seem like an extravagant old Hollywood movie theater fused with a futuristic appeal. Two pairs of eyes gawked at the room filled with fantasy and marvel.

"Whooooaa…" Said an overwhelmed but dry voice.

"This… place… is… awwwweessoooommme." A thrilled voice announced.

"Yes, it is very interesting Naruto." Agreed the emotionless voice.

Planes buzzed in the air, trains tooted as they ran through the plastic tracks ceaselessly, little toy cars whizzed across roads and loop-de-loops over and behind a fish tank and last but not lest a pair laptop computers with two different screen-savers on it. One had the Yellowcard 'Lights and Sounds' music video playing lowly while the other had FLOW's 'Go!!!' playing louder with a home movie of Kakashi pranking random people with someone.

"What's that over there?" The voice asked himself darting over to the laptops leaving the little Blond behind.

"Shino would have kittens if he saw this room. Or bugs…" Naruto said still browsing the room.

"Naruto," The voice plainly called the little Blond. "Come look at this."

**Thump!**

Naruto flung himself in the air and lands very hard next to the red eyed Uchiha. Eagerly planting himself behind the chair Itachi was standing on, Naruto looked at the screen-saver and said,

"What is that?" His orbs shimmered, anxious to hear an answer.

"Looks like Kakashi. Playing pranks on people." Itachi said, the screen shining in his eyes as he saw a man falling out of the roof scaring a red eyed woman.

Naruto laughed hard from seeing a freeze-framed picture of the woman's face. "Haha! He got her good! Oh look there's another one!" Naruto eagerly aimed a finger at the screen.

This one involved a man with sickly pale white skin and long dark dulled hair being scared by a man in a Jason Voorhees costume. The Sickly Pale man then ran away from his 'chaser' accidentally bumping his head into the cameraman. Uncontrollable laughter was heard in the background as the video showed the camera falling to the ground with feet scuffing around and 'Jason' running up after the pair of feet. Quickly he vanished from the cam's sight with the sound of consistent and joyful giggling in the back along with screams of terror. A few moments of silence went by until view abruptly shook before quickly turning for the man in the Jason costume to appear again.

Jason eyes glinted devious intent. "And this is only the beginning." Slyness took over his tone.

Naruto and Itachi eyed each other in amusement before taking their gazes back to the screen eagerly waiting for next thing to come in store. A hand fell on Jason's shoulder at first the little ones thought it was the Sickly Pale man again but this hand wasn't a sickly pale color. Looking behind himself he saw someone else standing behind him with a blank but cheery look embedded on the person's expression.

"Quit fooling around Kakashi. Orochimaru will be at the corresponding point any second." He said in a monotone yet serious tone.

"Aren't you suppose to BE at the crucial point?" Kakashi asked him while moving off camera.

"Just go." The man's tone took on slight anger and ran off as the view switched to Kakashi chasing him off screen.

"Crap 20 minutes till your plane leaves! Better make this quick or you'll miss it!" The Copy Ninja declared in urgency while showing the camera his watch and then back up at the man showing his full figure as he stood in front of what appeared to be an airshaft.

"Hey, he looks like you Itachi." Naruto pointed to the other man.

"I've noticed." Itachi plainly replied and surprisingly the other man simultaneously said the same thing.

Naruto stared at the Red Eyed boy when he came to realize something. "Are we in the future!?!?" He screamed loudly.

"It's 2008. How are we in the future?" Itachi flickered an annoyed glance at the little Blond.

"How do you know that for sure?!" Naruto worriedly questioned him. "For all we know it could be the year twenty-O-fifty!" The little Blond flailed his arms around in a panicked state.

"It's not 2055 Naruto," Itachi twirled the chair to face Naruto. "The calendar says otherwise." He jumped off the rotating chair and effortlessly pointed to a marked calendar on the wall.

"How can you NOT be bothered that there's a guy out there somewhere that looks like you??" The little Knuckle Head questioned.

Itachi stood there quietly before trotting off to another part of the room. "I'm just not bothered by it. Plain and simple." He naturally answered.

"Jeeze, took you long enough." The Little Blond growled and followed the Red Eyed Uchiha.

"Naruto." The Red Eyed Uchiha blankly spoke not even bothering to turn around to face the Little Blond.

"What?" Naruto's tone took on anger.

"Kakashi…" Itachi's eyes squinted indicating he was unease by something.

**Meanwhile in Kakashi's Car.**

"**ACHOO!!**" Kakashi sneezed loudly forcing him to turn abruptly thus leading him to swerve out of control for a few moments before regaining his standard flow of movement. A loud sigh of relief was heard in the car as the now panicked Kakashi continued driving. Patting his chest to calm his heart the Copy Ninja finally spoke,

"Whew! …I hope I'm not coming down with a cold. Damned rain I knew I shouldn't have stayed out in it for so long!" He sniffed and rubbed his nose.

**Back with Naruto and Itachi.**

"Yea? What about the guy who has a sock for a face?" The Cerulean Eyed Blond questioned irritably.

"Well for one thing; that sock is a mask," Itachi looked over his shoulder towards Naruto. "And… how long do you think before he'll kick us out for some deceitful reason?" He coldly asked.

"Huh? What'cha talk'n bout Itachi?" The Knuckle Head boy bewilderedly raised a golden brow.

"Naruto, do you honestly believe he's different from the 'others' that came before him?" A glint of grief and hopelessness peered into his Sharingan eyes.

"…How could you say such things?! He's brought us to his house and he gave us a choice and also he helped Haku!" The Little Blond flailed his arms around in protest.

"It doesn't mean he won't do it." He countered.

"You and your stupid ma… matoo… matuitur… ma…" Poor Naruto struggled with the word he was trying to say.

"Maturity." Itachi informed emotionlessly.

"Yea! Maturity! You and your stupid maturity! It's always the same thing with you! Lighten up will ya'?? Wallow this and wallow that! Jeeze, can't you lest have SOME fun or hope for once in your life?!" The Little Blue Eyed Blond fumed pointing a tiny finger at the Red Eyed Uchiha.

"Are you implying I don't enjoy my well being as it is, Naruto?" He questioned the angry Naruto.

"No! Uh yes! Whatever! Can't you just have a little bit of trust in the guy?" He whined.

Itachi merely shot his head away from the Little Blond before saying, "No."

"Agh!" Naruto slapped his own face. "You're hopeless you know that??"

"Hopelessness is another form of realization Naruto." Itachi trotted to another side of the room to watch the fish in a fish tank and curiously tapped the glass making the tropical fish swim around in a flurry of terror for a few seconds.

Feeling defeated Naruto sluggishly walked over beside Itachi and observed him tapping the glass causing the fish to scatter about in random places. A sense of nonverbal quietness sets in the room with Naruto feeling very uncomfortable. Itachi eyed the Little Blond making bizarre faces while he held himself unsteadily and bit his lower lip.

"If you have something to say, say it already." The Red Eyed Uchiha blankly suggested.

"…Is not that…" Naruto reluctantly answered.

"Then what?"

"Dahaa! I have to poopieeeeee!!!!" Naruto ran out the door and a loud slam was heard in the hall.

**Boom!**

Itachi simply stood there quietly and then went back to tapping the fish glass…

**Inside the Bathroom.**

"Aaaahhh…" Naruto relaxed himself on the toilet.

The Little Blond then darted his eyes around the room curiously staring at all the random objects he found in his view. As he did his 'business' Naruto found the plunger so he snatched it from its spot and started swinging it around as if it was a sword. Happily he laughed while he jabbed the air fighting an invisible dragon accidentally knocking over a neatly stacked pile of toilet paper. A feeling of dread seeped into the Little Blond's body for what he had done biting his fingers at the same time. Warily Naruto darted his head around seeing if he'll be caught but obviously no one was in the bathroom with him.

"Oh man…!" He whispered to himself.

Quickly the Little Blond finished his 'business' and slid off the toilet though he forgot to put on his shorts. Poor Naruto was so worried he'd might get in trouble with Kakashi about his toilet paper to even stop to do pull up his shorts. The frightened Naruto waddled to the scattered paper as he dragged his orange dirty pants underneath him and began stacking them back in what he thought to be they're original order. Slapping his hands in accomplishment Naruto smiled joyfully thinking he had gotten away with the deed he had done. Sadly the moment was short lived when the stack started to wobble unsteadily.

"Daaaah! No-no-no-no!! Don't fall! Please I beg of you!" Naruto pleaded to the inanimate objects which continued to wobble back and forth.

Ultimately the pile fell scattering everywhere once again. Poor Naruto lightly screamed clasping his head in deep horrific shock. Tears of defeat dropped from Naruto's cerulean eyes dripping down to his whisker-like cheeks. In a snap Naruto regained his confidence slapping his fist on his palm getting an idea on how to fix this mess he created for himself. With the speed only a hyperactive knuckle head can have Naruto successfully restacked the pile again although it wasn't in it's original order from before.

**Slap. Slap. Slap.**

"Heh heeeh! Naruto you've out done yourself!" He happily announced placing his hands on his hips.

About the exact time he said that the pile fell again. "Aaah! No! Kakashi's gonna kill me for sure!!" He screamed quickly stacking them up once again all for them to fall. "Grr get back up there you stupid piece of trash!!" Naruto recklessly punted the toilet paper after he had thrown them up over each other in a desperate bid for them to stay in place. Of course, they fell and this happened several more times with him punting, tackling, throwing, ripping them accidentally in rage , slamming, hurling and kicking them until finally Naurto got the correct order they were originally in. Unnoticed to the Blond as he was doing that his shorts fell off his feet and were laying lifelessly on the floor behind him.

"Haha! You thought you could beat me now did ya?!" The Little Blond boasted pointing a exhausted tiny tan finger at the stack.

A flicker of realization beamed in Naruto's ocean blue eyes remembering he forgot to flush the toilet and put his shorts back on. Unfortunately he thought flushing the toilet was more important than having decency so he joyfully waltzed right over in his half-nakedness to the switch that flushes the toilet. It quickly became apparent to the Little Blond he was too short to reach the flusher so futilely he jumped almost catching the switch several times. Growling Naruto began devising up a way to flush the toilet when he struck another brilliant idea; why not go up the same way he did before?

"Heh heh!" Naruto chuckled.

Smiling at his plan he climbed the bathtub's curtain and onto the edge of the tub itself. Momentarily Naruto lost his balance causing him to flail his arms around catching the shower curtain letting out a huge sigh of relief. With a hop skip and a jump Naruto bounded for the pot successfully landing on the brim of its seat. Carefully his hand clasped the switch pushing it causing the toilet to flush. Chuckling in joy Naruto leaped off the toilet all for him to involuntarily knock a towel into the water after it was done flushing. Hearing a splashing noise behind him Naruto curiously whipped around and ran over to check inside finding the towel inside.

**Splash! Brubble. Brubble.**

"Ngh! How'd that get in there?!" The Little Blond asked himself. "… Oh well I can just flush it." He smiled brightly.

Instead of doing the same method as before Naruto decided to use the plunger to turn on the flush. Hastily he peered over the seat watching the towel spin wildly with the water and grinned thinking it was over. But it wasn't over the towel got clogged in the hole and water was now starting to overflow from said clogging. The Little Blond bewilderedly stared at the rising fluid unsure if it's even suppose to do that and thought another mere flush would fix things. Again he toggled the switch with no response except more rising water. Very soon the toilet began spilling out water onto the floor getting the tile wet along with his shorts.

"Aaah! No my cloths!" Naruto uneasily grabbed his wear but it was too late it had already been soaked by the toilet water.

Sheer horror overwhelmed the Little Blue Eyed Blond when he noticed the once now overflowing pot was unsteadily shooting out its fluids. Dumbly Naruto looked at the plunder he was holding then back at the seat and hastily charged it slamming the rubber end on the toilet. Nothing happened until like two seconds later were it strangely shot out the trouble making towel onto the Little Blond's head this lead to him running around screaming unsure what to do next. Squeamishly he threw the towel off his head down to the ground making it splat from its heavy damped cloth.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! What am I-! Aha!" He shouted in brilliancy. Though you can guess its something bad quite sure.

Grasping the wet seat Naruto struggled to pull himself up on the overflow. Water rushed down his body soaking his dirty orange shirt with liquids someone should dare not speak of even though there's nothing like that in it. Unrenowned to the Blue Eyed Blond he unwillingly knocked over something once again logging itself in the same drainage hole as before. Success! Our Little Blond Boy has managed to stand on the seat but sadly it suddenly shook from Naruto's weight just as he was about to clasp the flush.

Wordlessly he fell in the pool of bubbling water well almost. "Aaaaaaaah-gurgle gurgle!!"

**Splash! Sloosh! Struggle!**

Hurrying himself Naruto climbed out of the water coughing and gagging as it dripped from his body. Taking a stand Naruto watched hopelessly while the toilet water continued to pour from the brim of the seat. He knew he was doomed for when Kakashi sees the broken toilet he'll have a fit and most indefinitely severely punish our poor Blond Boy. Naruto could already see the man's face broiling with rage already and all he could do was clasp his head thinking how he's going to die for sure. It was around at the same second when a door opened behind the wet and half naked Naruto. Naruto quickly turned to see none other than Sakura and Ino happily strolling in before they froze in disgust and embarrassing fear from seeing a half naked drenched in water Blond boy.

"Daaah, Sakura! Ino! It's not what it looks like!!" The Little Blond desperately tried to cover himself with his soaked shirt.

"Eeeeeww! Naruto put your cloths on!" Ino screeched covering her eyes.

"My eyes!!" Sakura hastily ran out the room bumping into someone causing her to fall back on her tuckus.

"Sakura-chan wait!" Shouted Naruto from the bathroom.

"I SAID PUT SOME CLOTHS ON!!" Demanded the purple dressed girl.

**SMACK!**

"Owie! Ino!" The Blond whined as Ino ran out of the room running the opposite direction from Sakura.

"…Are you fine?" Said a dry perplexing voice.

"Huh?" The Pink Haired Girl moved her gaze to see who was talking to her. It was Itachi staring at her with those cold crimson red Sharingan eyes.

"I said are you fine?" Itachi effortlessly repeated himself.

"Y-yes." She nervously answered the Red Eyed Uchiha.

Those cold eyes squinted before they set off to wherever they needed to be not even bothering to help the Pink Haired Girl. Sakura simply watched Itachi leave her sitting there and sighed in relief. Stopping in the entrance of the bathroom, Itachi saw a Little half-naked Blond Boy covering himself with his wet shirt searching for something and behind him was the overflowing pot still shooting out water. Itachi calmly strolled in tapping his feet on the wet tiled floor as his cloak swayed back and forth from the walking. Naruto seemed to be unaware of Itachi's presence when the Red Eyed Uchiha touched his shoulder causing the Little Blond Boy to scream like a little girl version of him. In the spur of the moment Naruto flung himself around to see Itachi watching him with his arm out for some strange reason.

"What are you doing?" The Red Eyed Uchiha depressingly asked.

"Itachi! Oh man thank goodness it's just you!" Naruto sighed in relief.

"Who else could have came across your mind?" He drearily asked after dropping his hand.

Hesitant to answer the Little Blond looked away from his comrade. "…Kakashi." Naruto finally said.

"Understandable." Itachi sympathized blandly while shrugging off to the other side of the room with water splashing underneath his feet.

"H-hey… w-what are ya' doing?" The Knuckle Headed Boy watched Itachi reach for something.

"No, this one's wet…" He muttered to himself and walked to another part of the room.

"Huh?" Naruto watched his Red Eyed friend open the bathroom's closet door. As he watched he could hear rustling noises from behind the door with a small sandaled foot poking out in his view. Few moments later the foot disappeared along with the noises and out came Itachi carrying a pair of towels in his arms. He then approached the wet and half-naked Naruto throwing one of the large towels over his head in a could-careless manner. Clumsily Naruto took the towel off his head just to hear the Red Eyed Uchiha say,

"There," The Red Eyed Uchiha spoke. "Dry yourself off first and put this towel on." He calmly suggested.

Baffled by Itachi's action the Little Blond Boy quietly stared at his friend. "Uuhh… okay." Naruto began drying himself off but was then stop by the Red Eyed Uchiha.

Itachi had grabbed Naruto's shirt surprising him in the process. "Wait. Let me take this off first." He spoke in a lightly caring tone.

A small blush poked on Naruto's cheeks silently looking over his shoulder at Itachi and nods in allowance for his accord. Helpfully he took the Little Blond's dampened shirt off as he did so his pale hand touched Naruto's tan skin causing him to shudder.

Itachi eyed a lightly blushing Naruto looking at him before quickly saying. "What?"

"! Ouh… uh nothing." In haste he turned away from Itachi to hide the blush on his whiskered cheeks and placed the towle over his naked half.

Raising a nosy brow Itachi watched the Little Blond before silently closing in behind him. Then the Red Eyed Uchiha grasped the half-naked Little Blue Eyed Boy from behind gently caressing his light pale cheek on the neck of Naruto's. Shocked by what's happening to him, Naruto struggled and squirm weakly in a bid for freedom from Itachi's grip. Suddenly the Red Eyed Uchiha strongly pulled Naruto closer to himself as the Little Blond finally stop struggling knowing it was futile to resist. Blushing, Naruto gazed over himself to see Itachi's shining lips breathing ever so slowly and his hands rub against his tanned chest. Next thing he knew he found himself feeling a unusual sensation like that of kisses and licks which ran from his neck to the rim of his gaping mouth.

"I-Ita… chi…" His name escaped Naruto's lips before he fell into a deep, longingly exposed kiss.

_Naruto…_ The Red Eyed Uchiha cooed deeply inside his mind as he pressed more into Naruto's small mouth.

"! Muufh!" The Little Blond felt something warm slip inside his throat and two strong arms sliding across his body as they squeezed him tighter in affection and yearning. Itachi's slippery tongue had penetrated the overwhelmed Naruto, taking root of the nook and crannies he had to offer. The Little Blond grasped onto the caressing arms Itachi used to simulate his emotions and toy with. Itachi knew he had him right where he wanted him just by gazing at Naruto's excitedly reddening whisker-like cheeks. Water from Naruto's hair dripped down on Itachi's face as their lip-lock continued for a few moments more with small moans of satisfaction escaping from both their mouths. Without warning, the Red Eyed Uchiha released his deifying hold from Naruto's appearance just to stare at him swagger around and shyly gaze at Itachi.

Quickly Itachi began walking away from Naruto without even saying a word to him when,

"…Itachi." Naruto meekly whined in a way for him to stay and continue.

"Yes, Naruto?" He gazed over his shoulder, answering Naruto in a blank manner.

The Little Blond lightly flinched. "Ah… uh what about the-…" He cut off to look at the toilet and avoid what he was originally about to say.

Itachi barely squints his eyes and watched Naruto carefully. "Leave it be for now. I am highly doubtful Kakashi will make such a fuss over something as minuscule as this." Silently he began to leave out the door.

"U-uh okay…" A small pink blush appeared on the Little Blond's face before following the Red Eyed Uchiha out the door.

**Fifteen Minutes Later… Same Place.**

He stood there frozen as he held his bags of assorted food in the air. Water had seeped into the carpet wetting his shoes and other surrounding absorbent objects. Frantic breaths escaped the cloth hidden mouth of a familiar having a teary breakdown from the sight in which he saw. Oh how horrific it was! The knowledge of finding out he'd have to clean the bathroom all over again saddened the poor man. And he just cleaned it yesterday! He slumped his head over before he lifted his gaze and said.

"What happened to my bathroom???" Kakashi cried.

Shino peered over in the bath. "That's a good question." He scratched his head astonished by what he saw.

Kakashi quickly fell on his knees feeling a crushing blow to his self-esteem realizing it was the worst idea to leave a bunch of four to ten year olds alone in the house for a short period of time. "Huuunngh… now what am I gonna do?" Kakashi's face sulked over. Of course, it could have been a lot worse.

"FOOOD!!!" Screamed a voice. Spoke too soon…

"Huh?!" Kakashi, in haste, turned to see Choji running full gallop at him with a Shikamaru holding on to him for dear life.

"…" Shino remained silent as he watched the scene unfold.

"Stop you idiot! He's still holding onto the groceries!! Aw man, what a draaaaaag!!!" Shikamaru's reasoning was unheard by Choji.

"Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie, gimmie, gimmieeeeeeeEEEEEE!!!" Choji bounded for the hapless Kakashi.

"Haaaagh!!" Kakashi screamed and tried fleeing but it came too late.

"RAAGH FOOOOOD!!!"

"Choji!! Noooooooooooo!!!" Yells Shikamaru.

**THOOMPH! THUD!**

A mound of three bodies laid on the carpet floor as one of them stole a plastic bag full of goodies marked the words 'Choji' on it. Kakashi struggled to sit right side up from the fall before, he moaned scratching his head realizing that beside him, Shikamaru was kicking poor, stupid er… defenseless Choji on the side for not listening to his words of reasoning. Choji hissed at the Lazy Nara burring his pudgy hands into the bag like the self-absorbed greedy slob he is.

"Ugh, you're troublesome you know that?" The Lazy Nara scowled.

"Ah, my favorite! Bacon flavored chips with fried pork strips to boot! Yum!" Drooled the selfish Choji.

"Hngh… what an idiot…" Moaned Shikamaru. "Hey," He turned a head to the Copy Ninja.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up at Shikamaru.

"Don't expect me to carry all this crud by myself. Come on, let's get it to the others before it spoils… or something." Shikamaru duly noted to Kakashi as he rolled his shoulder then began tossing the spilled food in their rightful bags. _Uuugh… this is getting more troublesome by the second…_

"Oh! Right, heh heh." Kakashi dumbly scratched himself and aided Shikamaru with the food.

"Munch! Munch! Munch! Munch! Mmmm-MMM! Tasta'!!" Choji hollered in the back.

_Heh. I thought, Ol' Kisame was a greedy bunion._ Kakashi chuckled in his mind.

"Chocolate Fudge Cookie's?! I didn't know you cared!" Choji delightfully praised the Hatake.

"Tuh, he doesn't idiot." Shikamaru growled before walking away to some steps.

"Aw hey, Shikamaru you didn't have to be a big meanie head about it." Pouted the Greedy Boy.

"I an't being a 'big meanie head about it.' I'm just telling the truth. Sides, even a big guy like yourself should realize these things." The Lazy Nara said

"What was that?!!" Choji hissed.

"Hey now, there's no need to start a verbal debate now is there?" Kakashi, unenthusiastically, intervened.

Shikamaru hastily jerked his head away. "Humph. Like I need a lecture in what not to do. Just too troublesome." Shikamaru strolled off down the stairs with bag in hand.

Immediately, Kakashi sighed. _This is going to be a loong night I just know it._ He moaned and went in the opposite direction knowing some of the children were up stairs after giving Shino his bag of food.

**In the Second Living Room.**

"Hmm-hmm-hmmmm." Naruto sang to himself while twiddling his thumbs.

Next to the Little Dopey Blond was Itachi sitting on a couch with him doing absolutely nothing and saying nothing. In front of them the stereo was faintly playing Miss Murder by AFI because Naruto messed with it just like earlier with Kakashi's car stereo. A few moments go by of semi-silence when Kakashi showed up with eyes glued to his appearance. He blinked having a bewildered look to him before saying,

"Uh-… huh? Naruto, why are you wearing a towel? And were are your cloths?" He searched the room for said objects.

"Naruto flooded the toilet and got wet because of it." Itachi dully informed him. "Don't worry… he isn't polluted with sewage either."

"Agh! Tattle tale!" Naruto screeched.

"O-oh. I see." Kakashi acted like he wasn't bothered by it. _That explains a lot…_ Kakashi whined.

"Heeey! You got ramen! Good cuz' I'm starved!" Naruto automatically rushed over to Kakashi and grabbed his bag.

"Hmm." Itachi gave out a empty smile.

_**Hey, (HEY!) Miss Murder can I, hey, (HEY!) Miss Murder can I?**_

_**Let (HEY!) beauty stay if I, take my life.**_

_**With just a look, they shook and heavens bowed before him.**_

_**Simply a look, can break your heart.**_

_**The stars that pierce the sky, he left them all behind.**_

_**We're left to wonder why he left us all behind.**_

_**Hey, (HEY!) Miss Murder can I, hey, (HEY!) Miss Murder can I?**_

_**Let (HEY!) beauty stay if I, take my life.**_

"? Hey! What about, Itachi? Doesn't he have one too?" Naruto innocently asked.

Itachi looked at the Little Blond. "I already ate, Naruto." He crossed his arms.

The Copy Ninja quickly seized this as an opportunity to toy with him. "I got Pocky. Strawberry flavored." Kakashi teased him by shaking the bag. "Buut… seeing as you ALREADY ate I guess I could give these to Naruto over there." He smiled through his mask.

Instantly, Itachi stole the bag. "Mine." He spoke lowly.

"Ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed mockingly. "You sure are fast when it comes to stupid things as Pocky! Ha ha-OW!" Itachi quickly pelted Naruto with a punch to the head.

**Bang!**

"Grr! What was that for?!" Naruto snarled as he rubbed his throbbing skull.

Itachi remained quite and sat back down on the couch buried his hand pulling out a box of strawberry flavored Pocky.

The Little Blond then gave a squinty-eyed look at Kakashi. "Is this cooked?" He asked.

"Of course." Kakashi nodded.

"Alright!" Naruto roughly plopped down on the floor and began digging into the bag marked 'Naruto' on it.

Kakashi lightly chuckled and then left them alone.

_Huh. Is it me or are those two getting along a little bit… differently?_

**Meanwhile with our Lazy Nara.**

Just as Shikamaru was about to leave the living room after giving food to Temari, Lee and Kankuro he came to a stop from a sudden noise by the front door. Worriedly he dared his head around searching wherever it was coming from until he spotted the phone. It was ringing telling him by its sound someone is calling. It continued to ring and Shikamaru just stood there looking at it believing it's just too troublesome to answer it. The phone continued to ring and ring and ring and ring when…

"Aaargh… alright, alright I'm coming already." Moaned Shikamaru.

**Riinng! Riinng! Riinng! Riinng! Rii-click!**

"Kakashi Hatake residence. May I gruesomely ask who is this?" Shikamaru spoke politely as possible. Not.

"Huh? Kakashi is that you?" Said a intense and rough voice on the other line.

"What kind of adult are you? Tsk, nothing but trouble." Shikamaru muttered the last part.

"Shikamaru!" Yelled a voice.

"What?" Groaned the Lazy Nara as he looked over a shoulder.

"Give me that!" The person snatched it right from Shikamaru's hand.

"Aw hey no fair." Pouted Shikamaru.

"Quiet!" The voice demanded.

"Alright, jeeze." Shikamaru propped his hands in his hips.

"Heh heeeh, hiii, Sakura Haruna speaking may I ask who's calling?" Sakura cheerfully said.

"…Zabuza Momochi… is Kakashi there? I need to talk to him about something." Zabuza unusually answered her.

"You know what? I wanted to stay but now I see it's just too troublesome to even care." Shikamaru retreated.

"Mmmmm…" Sakura glared at Shikamaru's back sending a shiver down his spine. "Ah, I'll see if he's available. Please hold." Sakura kindly told the strange man.

"Right…" Zabuza growled.

Seconds go by for Zabuza as he waited and waited in a telephone booth for the man he wanted to speak with. He sighed looking around in the lit up city wrapping himself tightly in his coat for warmth. He yawned quietly and still he waited when suddenly he heard a rustling noise that interrupted him from his yawn but that wasn't the only thing to happen…

"Hiiii strange man on the PHOONE!"

"What the f-who is this?!"

Giggling is heard on the other line. "Ten-Ten! Ten-Ten! Come over here! I can hear someone talking in here!"

"What really? Let me see!" A voice in the background poked in.

"Okay!" The voice allowed her to listen.

"…" Nothing.

"Well? Go on talk to the strange man! I'm sure he'll say something if you do!" Urged the other voice.

_Fat chance._ Zabuza thought.

"Well, if you're sure… hi?"

"Mmmnh…" Zabuza slapped his face feeling as though he's dealing with four year olds. Oh the irony.

"Gasp! I heard him! Talk again strange man!" Ten-Ten yipped in excitement.

"Yea talk again!" The other voice chanted.

_Damn it!_ Zabuza shouted out in his mind making a frustrated face.

"Hinata!"

"Huh?" Hinata looked up at whoever called her name. "What is it, Temari-chan?"

"Come on, there's some weird guy talking on the phone here!" Temari happily announced.

"O-okay." She quickly ran over.

"Talk to him! He'll say something back if you do! Heh heh!" Temari held the phone to Hinata.

"Oh! Uhm… ano… h-hello."

"Aw, throw the guy a bone, Hinata! You're gonna' have to speak up if you to wanna' talk to him." Temari told her.

"It's okay, Hinata there's always next time." Laughed Ten-Ten.

"Y-yea!" Hinata's tone became happy.

_Wh-what the hell's going on?? Is this some sort of joke Kakashi's playing with me??_ Zabuza mulled over quickly in his thoughts.

"What is going on?" Said the most unusually chipper voice Zabuza has heard yet.

"Hey, Lee wanna talk to the man on this thing?" The Sassy Sand Girl held the phone to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" Lee saluted to the phone.

"Raagh… look woman all I want to do is talk to, Kakashi so if you could bring him so I can talk to him I'll be most appreciative and talk to you guys when I'm done." The Mist Ninja tried bribing them.

Instantly, Temari snapped upon hearing the word. "What'd ya mean 'Woman'??? I'm six years old you piece of cock! Get it right!!" She hissed angrily.

"Well how the hell am I suppose to know that?! And did you just call me a cock?!!!" Zabuza riotously shouted back.

"Yea I did!" Temari made an aggressive toothy grin as her friends stared on in fright. "Got a problem with that??"

"You're a little girl and you know this shit?!" Zabuza questioned the whole logic of how kids are suppose to behave.

"I do and it's fucks like you the reason why!" She debated.

"Yea whatever, can you just get, Kakashi for me? I need to talk to him… NOW." Growled Zabuza.

"Why should I?" Temari argued.

"Jesus Christ! I've been listening to you kids talk on and on and ON! That's why! What's with you fuckers?! Is this what you do to torture victims 'cuz you're doing a pretty damn good job at it! I'm surprised I haven't killed myself from your constant yammering about this and that! How long do I have to wait before he gets here anyway?!! God fucking damn it, its driving me crazy!!" Zabuza ranted.

"…" Silence fell on the line. Then followed by a faint but gradual crying sound.

"Temari-chan?" Hinata voice became concerned.

"Huh? U-uh.. H-hey I-I didn't mean it! Look, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you I was just a little mad that's all… heh heh." Zabuza is clearly lying.

Her crying became louder.

"Listen, I really am sorry. Please don't cry, come on I didn't mean it really!" Zabuza desperately tried to cheer her up._ Oh man, Kakashi's gonna' chew my head out for this._

The Little Sassy Sand Girl dropped the phone all to run away for another room, tears and all.

"Temari!" Lee went after her.

"Now look what you've done you big brute!" Ten-Ten yelled and kicked the phone clear across the room, following Lee afterward.

**KICK! Sliiiiiide-BRACK! Twoogle-twoogle…**

"Augh-… hnnnuugh… I hate kids." The Mist Ninja mumbled to himself.

"Daddy Kakashi…?" Hinata's voice faintly echoed in the back.

"Zabuza…" A very familiar voice rang inside Zabuza's head.

"Hmm?"

"What did you do?" The voice asked in an unnerving tone.

_OOH crap! _"Hngh! Uh… h-hey, Kakashi! How's it going? I-I-Is everything alright over there? I was just checking up on you and… uh… I'm in trouble aren't I?" Zabuza nervously asked him.

"Ooooh yeeea…" Kakashi deliberately sounded enraged, outraged, furious, infuriated and finally irritated.

"Oooooo! He's in trouble! He's in trouble! He's in trouble! He's in trouble!" Sang a few children in the back.

Zabuza knew he was going to get the most vicious verbal beating of his life and that he did.

"You…" He ruthlessly spoke. "No good son of a rotting douche bag she was a little girl you degenerate piece of shit! I ought'a break off both your legs, drill holes in them and use them as my own …personal… BENDY STRAWS!" Kakashi muttered so only Zabuza could hear.

"Done yet?" Zabuza raised a brow… dose he even have one? _Please say yes._

"NO." Kakashi roared.

"Ugh, god my ear… listen is there anyway I can make this up to you? I really didn't mean to make her cry, honest!" The Mist Ninja tried reasoning with the anger stricken Kakashi but disgracefully failed in doing so.

"If only you dieing were enough." Kakashi mumbled in annoyance.

"I can hear you." He said dully.

"What'd you want anyway…?" Kakashi snapped his voice.

Quickly, Zabuza panicked from being unable to remember the reason why he called. "Well… uh you see um…" He desperately scrambled through his thoughts in order to remember.

Kakashi tightened his fist in bubbling rage. "Yes?" Kakashi forebodingly asked.

"Errr… um oh yea! We're having a reunion for our old school two months from now and DON'T go forgetting to come like you did LAST time!" Scolds Zabuza.

_Uh! A reunion?? Oh, no I forgot about that!_ Kakashi hastily checked a calendar nearby seeing the date for the reunion. "Wait… why are you reminding me about this?" Kakashi noticed something more to the story.

Instantly, Zabuza gritted his teeth as he raised a balled fist in front of himself. "Rrrrr… fucking idiot! You were supposed to be my chaperone last year, remember? But nooooo… you ended up not coming and I had to go with freaking Arashi and his chaperone Orochimaru and you know how weird they are together!" Zabuza roared, fist shaking in rage.

"Humph, sounds like the great hardnosed Zabuza Momochi is looking out for someone other than himself." Smirked the Copy Ninja.

"Guh! What??" Zabuza freaked out.

"Kidding." He waved a nervous hand. "I'll be you're chaperone don't worry."

Zabuza scoffed. "Every time you say that I do get worried." He grinned.

"Hmm, is that so?" Kakashi made a hidden smile.

"Kakashi." Zabuza said in a defining tone.

He frowned. "Hmm? What is it now?" The Hatake demanded.

A moment of silence. "Tell me, why are there kids at you're house anyway? You picking up babysitting or somethun'?"

"Huh? Oh that. I guess you can say that… I think." The Copy Ninja unsurely spoke.

"Complicated huh?" He sympathized with Kakashi.

"You have no idea." Kakashi laughed.

"Being someone whom has never dealt with kids before, no… no I don't have any idea." Zabuza countered.

"Done talking with me?" He spoke coolly.

"No I'm not done talking with you. I want to talk to you aall freaking night and talk gossip and crap with you until either my eye sockets explode, or my vocal cords magically spontaneous combust from the onslaught of words coming out of yours and my mouths." Zabuza sarcastically announced.

Cheerfully, Kakashi laughed at Zabuza's sarcastic remark. "Before you leave I need you to do something."

"Yea? What's that?" He said in a curious voice.

"Temari." Kakashi smoothly called to her but she didn't show. "Sakura, got get Temari for me will you?" He jovially asked the Pink Haired Girl.

"Okay, Dad." Sakura ran off.

"Did I just-…"

"Don't ask. I'll tell you later." Kakashi cut off.

"Later as in tomorrow at work later I presume?" Zabuza dulled his eyes.

"Yea," Kakashi raised a silver brow.

"Figured." Zabuza dropped his tone.

No sooner than he finished his sentence, Sakura showed along with a whimpering Temari by her side. "Dad, I got, Temari like you asked." She softly spoke for the crying girl's sake.

Kakashi lowered the phone to his neck. "Thanks, Sakura." He then raised it back to his ear. "Zabuza, I want you to apologize to Temari when I give you to her." Kakashi mumbled.

The brutish man roughly sighed. "Alright fine, I'll do it. If its to keep you from killing me I'll do it." He grudgingly agreed knowing if he'd disagreed he would get another mouthful of Kakashi. That sounded wrong.

The Hatake went on giving the phone to Temari. "Someone wants to speak with you Temari." He warmly told her.

Slowly Temari took the phone from Kakashi. "What? **sniffle.**" She spoke into it.

"Heeey," Zabuza acted joyful. "Loook I apologize for my behavior earlier. It was wrong of me to yell at you like that. How this, how about I come over tomorrow afternoon and I get you a gift of you're choosing?" Zabuza will soon however regret those words.

"You promise?" Temari meekly asks.

"Promise." Zabuza comforted his words. _Oh just great! How the hell am I suppose to know what a five-year-old girl wants?_

A bright smile formed on the Sassy Sand Girl, which surprised Kakashi curious on what Zabuza said to make her smile in such a way. "Okay! Karachi! He said he's going to get me a present tomorrow!" She squalled in delight.

(A/N: For those who don't know, Karachi means mustard. XP)

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's mispronunciation. "Really now? And what kind of present?" The Hatake asks.

**TA-DAA!**

"Anything I want!" She boldly answered taking a heroic stance.

Kakashi lightly chuckled. "I see! Well I'm sure you'll pick something very nice. Now, can I have the phone back so I can talk again?" Kakashi held out a civil hand.

"Okay!" She quickly handed the phone to the amused Kakashi.

"Chivalry's dead Dad." Sakura laughed in the back.

The Hatake quickly chuckled at Sakura before saying, "Run along now and do try not to get into trouble. You too, Sakura." Kakashi gently pushed Temari and Sakura to the direction of the living room.

"We wont!" Temari waved disappearing behind a corner.

"Race ya' Temari!" Sakura announced.

"You're on!" The Sassy Sand Girl.

The Hatake let out a warm smile and resumed his conversation with Zabuza. "**Achoo!**" Kakashi sneezed.

"Gonzutight." Zabuza said.

"**Sniff! **Thanks." The Hatake rubbed his nose.

"Your not welcomed." Zabuza dryly spoke.

"Hmm hmm. Well I'll see you tomorrow at work then." Kakashi shoved a hand down his pocket.

"Yeea, well an't that a shame?" Zabuza joked.

Kakashi laughed agreeing on how the workplace can be a drag. "Tell that old badger Kisame I said hi." Kakashi suggested.

"Right." The Mist Ninja sighed before hanging up.

**Click. Cling-jingle jangle.**

Zabuza then left the booth and strolled off to wherever he wanted to go.

**Click…**

Kakashi hung up the phone before leisurely scratching his neck and sighed.

"Daddy Kakashi, who's that?" Hinata stared up at the Hatake with her lilac colored orbs.

"Huh? Oh that was Zabuza. A friend of mine." Kakashi pat her head. _A friend who gets on my nerves more times than I can count, but yea._

"Oh," The Shy Hyuga lowered her head. "Who's… Kiss-saw-me?" She asked.

"Eh heh," Kakashi nervously looked away thinking of a way to explain who he is. "Kisame's is… uh. I don't know him very well, he's just a guy who hangs out with my friend Zabuza is all."

"Ah! Why not you know Kiss-saw-me better so you can… hangs out with him too?"

"Y-yea," Kakashi slowly scratched behind his head remembering the last time he tried hanging out with Kisame. Let's just say he almost lost another eye thanks to him.

Hinata stared blissfully unaware why Kakashi acted so differently than before. "Daddy Kakashi?"

"Hmm? Yes Hinata?" Kakashi sprang his dark orb open.

"I'm tired… can I go to bed now?" She childishly said.

"Okay upsy daisy." Kakashi lifts Hinata up, carrying her in his arms. "I guess it is bed time now, huh? Where do you want to sleep?" Kakashi strolled off upstairs.

Tiredly Hinata laid her head on Kakashi's shoulder. "The car." Hinata suggested.

"The car?" Kakashi said in amusement. "That's no place for a little girl such as yourself." Kakashi swiped a finger on Hinata's pale nose.

Hinata softly giggled from the tickling sensation on her nose. "Then where do I sleep, Daddy Kakashi?" Hinata innocently looked at the Hatake.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something. In fact…" Kakashi paused in the hallway looking around for a moment and spotted a nearby closet. "There it is."

Hinata watched him curious to see what her adopted parent had in store as she suckled her thumb as most three year old children would. The compassionate father reached for the door opening it single-handedly and took out a large beanbag chair along with a blanket and pillow. After leaning it on the wall beside him and closing the door, Kakashi picked up items walking off to a game room with a fireplace inside. Kakashi then sets the very sleepy Hinata on a nearby velvet red couch then watched her tiny body fall over from drowsiness. Smiling, he began setting up Hinata's bedspread by putting the beanbag down first and placing the fluffy white pillow almost on the edge of it. Kakashi carefully plucked Hinata off the couch and onto the beanbag chair slowly covering her with the blanket. He slowly backs away, making sure he wouldn't wake her up but before he was about to make a silent retreat Kakashi hears a frail voice behind him.

"Daddy Kakashi?" She meekly said.

Kakashi gazed over a shoulder to the Shy Hyuga. "What is it Hinata?"

"Can you keep the pretty lights on? I… I'm scared of the dark…" Hinata shamefully cowers underneath the blanket.

"Hmm," Kakashi made a warm smile. "Okay, I will. But I'll have to turn off a few so you can actually get some sleep, okay?" Kakashi touched a light switch as he still looked behind himself at Hinata.

"O-okay." Hinata snuggled up in bed hugging her pink stuffed rabbit. "Good-night Daddy Kakashi." Hinata shuts her lilac orbs.

"Good-night Hinata." Kakashi flips a few switches shutting some lights like he said and disappeared into the hallway.

**Back Downstairs.**

Kakashi tiredly rubbed behind his neck before finally coming to level flooring again. He turned the corner finding almost everyone had fallen asleep in front of the TV. Many of the children were sleeping on the floor or on each other while some slept on the several couches that pieced together the room. Kakashi silently looked around noticing a few children were missing. Quietly he left the room strolling of inside the kitchen finding two of the missing kids. It was Kiba sleeping on a silver pot with his puppy Akamaru and Choji sleeping with half his body in the refrigerator. The Hatake picked all three up taking them to a set of lazy-man chairs putting them both them and the puppy in their own chair.

Kakashi soon found both Itachi and Naruto in the same place as before only Naruto's head was atop of Itachi's lap. Without much thought, Kakashi decided not to bother them leaving those two like they were. He then found Sasuke on the second floor with Temujin and Shikamaru strewn out on the carpet sleeping soundly. However, Kakashi picked up Sasuke's motionless body by the arms placing him somewhere else because he was laying outside in the balcony. Later on Kakashi spotted Gaara hiding in a dark corner away from everyone else looking straight at him with those cold turquoise colored orbs. For some strange reason even though Kakashi told Gaara to go to bed he never did. Perhaps he had been abused so much he couldn't rest ever, probably the cause of his insomniac rings.

After making sure everyone was alright, the Hatake entered his room practically collapsing on himself in bed. Groggily Kakashi looked out the window at an amazing view of the city, first time in a long while since he's seen something like this. Kakashi rhythmically clapped his hands turning off all the lights in his room then laid there thinking of how life indeed can be a funny twist of events. Just a simple early exit has lead Kakashi to have all these kids to take care of, not to mention how he keeps seeing a child version of an old friend. A dark and crimson orb views a black and red cloak hanging on a wall while he remembered a face almost long forgotten before he finally closes his eyes to sleep.

+++Kakashi's Little Orphans+++

**To Be Continued...**

Next time on Kakashi's Little Orphans:

"Say 'ello to my little fwend." The Little Blond gained a Italian accent.

**Snap! SMACK!**

"Eeeeh… you want some?" She handed a small bottle of elixir to the Ice Mirror.

"No thank you. I'm too young to drink adult beverages." Haku waved a declining hand.

"Tuh, your loss." Tsunade groggily spoke.

"Whoa! He sure wasn't kidding when he said his house was the only one whose door's broken!" A plain boyish voice shouted in surprise.

Stay tuned folks!

Kakashi: Till next time! And make sure you give Seventh-san at least 4 reviews or she won't post the next chapter at all!

Seventh-Noble: KAKASHI!!!!


End file.
